The Wizard of Oz: Dorothy's Adventure
by Gotham317
Summary: A Wizard of Oz story with the Legends of Oz Dorothy's Return version.
1. Dorothy's Dilemma

**THE WIZARD OF OZ: DOROTHY'S ADVENTURE**

Dorothy Gale – Lea Michele

The Scarecrow/Hunk – Dan Aykroyd

The Tin Man/Hickory – Kelsey Grammer

Cowardly Lion/Zeke – Jim Belushi

Wicked Witch of the West/Elmyra Gulch – Hannah Waddingham

The Wizard/Professor Marvel – Michael Crawford

Glinda the Good Witch – Bernadette Peters

Aunt Em – Tacey Adams

Uncle Henry – Michael Krawic

Lullaby League Munchkin/Jellia Jamb - Debi Derryberry

Lollipop Guild Munchkin/Munchkin Mayor - Richard Steven Horvitz

Winkie Guard - Randal Keith

Doorman/Emerald City Guard - Randy Crenshaw

Talking Trees - Jim Cummings

Toto, Flying Monkeys, Kalidahs, and more.

_**Enjoy Reading!**_

Once upon a time in the modern country town of Kansas, a young preteen girl, with auburn brown braided pigtails and wearing a blue and white checked gingham dress with a blue dress over it and brown farm boots, was running down the dusty road with a little West Highland Terrier dog, wearing a green collar and a gold dog tag, at her side also running. The girl is named Dorothy Gale and the little dog is her pet Toto.

After stopping to catch her breath by the fence, Dorothy got down on her knees to check Toto's back for any signs of injury.

Dorothy: She isn't coming yet, Toto. Did she hurt you? Oh, she tried to, didn't she? Come on, we'll go tell Uncle Henry and Auntie Em.

Once entering the farm yard, Dorothy found her aunt and uncle at the chicken coop that was inside a hardwire cloth wall. Aunt Em was counting the chicks while Uncle Henry was busy marking off on a checklist clipboard on how many chicks they had, until Dorothy ran up to them.

Dorothy: Auntie Em! Auntie Em! Just listen to what Miss Gulch did to Toto! She-

Aunt Em: Dorothy, please! We're trying to count.

Dorothy: Oh, but Aunt Em, she hit him over the-

Uncle Henry: Don't bother us now, honey. This old coop is about to come loose, and we're likely to lose our chicks.

Dorothy: Aw, the poor little things. But Aunt Em, Miss Gulch hit Toto right over the back with a rake just because she says he gets in her garden to chase her nasty old cat every day.

Uncle Henry: Chases her cat?

Dorothy: But he doesn't do it every day – just once or twice a week. And he can't catch her cat, anyway. And now she says she's gonna get the sheriff-

Aunt Em: Dorothy! We're busy!

Dorothy: Oh…all right. _(sadly walks away)_

Uncle Henry: Poor kid, and her Miss Gulch troubles. You know, she ought to have some friends to play with.

Aunt Em: I know, but we all got to work out our own troubles, Henry.

At the barn, three young farmhands, Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke, were trying to fix a wagon for the horse to pull.

Zeke: How is it coming?

Hunk: Take it easy…Yeow! I got my finger!

Zeke: Well, why don't you get your finger out of the way. You should be lucky it wasn't your head.

Hunk: _(sarcastic) _Very funny, Mr. Muscles!

Hickory and Zeke put the wagon bed in place while Hunk sucked on his finger. As Zeke went over to the pigpen to feed the pigs, Dorothy came over to him.

Dorothy: Zeke, what am I gonna do about Miss Gulch? Just because Toto chases her cat-

Zeke: Not now, kid, I got pigs to feed.

Hunk: Now look here, kiddo, you ain't using your head about Miss Gulch. Think you didn't have any brains at all.

Dorothy: I have so got brains!

Hunk: Well, why don't you use them? When you come home from school, don't go by Miss Gulch's place. Then Toto won't get in her garden, and you won't get into trouble.

Dorothy: Hunk, you just won't listen, that's all!

Hunk: Well, your head ain't made of straw, you know. Yeow!

While he had been talking to Dorothy, Hunk accidently hit his finger with the hammer. Dorothy covered her mouth from snickering, while Toto gave Hunk a smirk expression. Then Dorothy walked over to Hickory, who was busy working on some kind of machine.

Hickory: Ugh, it feels like my joints are rusted. Listen Dorothy; don't let Hunk kid you about Miss Gulch. She's just a poor, sour-faced old woman. She ain't got no heart left. You know, you should have a little more heart yourself, and have pity on her.

Dorothy: Well, I try and I have a heart.

Hickory: Now look at this. Here's something that really has a heart. This is the best invention I ever invented.

Dorothy: What is it?

Hickory: It's to break up winds, so we won't have any more dust storms. Can you imagine what it'll mean to this section of the country? I'll show you.

He turned on the switch and the machine sputtered to life. Dorothy and Toto watched in awe as Hickory stood proudly of his work.

Hickory: It works perfectly now. Here's the principle. You see that fan – that sends up air currents into the sky. These air currents – Oh, dear!

The machine began to malfunction slightly and oil spurts in Hickory's face. Dorothy tried to hide a smile as Hickory wiped his face clean with a cloth.

Hickory: Now what happened? I'll bet Hunk or Zeke did that.

Hunk: _(by the wagon) _That wasn't me you knucklehead!

Leaving Hickory alone to fix up his contraption, Dorothy walked over to the pig pen where Zeke was busy feeding several pigs. Dorothy had climbed onto the railing of the pen and walked on it like a balance bean.

Zeke: Get back! One at a time! Keep off the gate before I make bacon strips out of you! _(to Dorothy)_ Now listen kid, are you going to let that old Gulch gorilla try to buffalo you? She's nothing to be afraid of. Have a little courage, that's all.

Dorothy: I'm not afraid of her.

Zeke: Then the next time she squawks, walk right up to her and spit in her eye. That's what I'd do!

But then, Dorothy lost her balance and falls into the pig pen. Her foot got caught in the wire and the pigs started to gain up on her.

Dorothy: Aah! Zeke, help! Get me outta here!

Zeke reacted in shock and jumped over the fence and into the pen to rescue Dorothy. Hunk and Hickory had heard Dorothy's cried and they rushed over to the pig pen, where Zeke untangled her foot from the wire, lifted her in his arms, and carried her out of the pig pen. Hunk and Hickory helped them both out of the pig pen.

Hickory: Are you alright, Dorothy?

Hunk: Are you hurt?

Dorothy: Yes, I'm all right. I fell in and Zeke-

Zeke was wiping his brow and looking a bit white in the face. Hunk and Hickory started to laugh.

Hunk: Why Zeke, you're just as scared as Dorothy was. What's the matter? You gonna let a little old pig make a coward out of you?

Hickory: Look at you, Zeke; you look like you just wet yourself.

Dorothy: Now you leave him alone!

Zeke: Oh, I'll show you who's got wet pants, Hicky boy!

Before Zeke could do anything, Aunt Em broke up the squabble.

Aunt Em: What's going on here? What's all this about? I know three shiftless farmhands that'll be out of a job instead of heading off to an agricultural college before they know it!

Hickory: Well, Dorothy was walking along the-

Aunt Em: Hickory, I saw you tinkering with that contraption of yours! Now you and Hunk get back to that wagon!

Hickory: All right, Mrs. Gale. But some day, they're going to erect a statue to me in this town and-

Aunt Em: Well, don't start posing for it now. Here, you boys can't work on an empty stomach now.

In her hands was a bowl of freshly fried crullers, which the farmhands eagerly took a piece to eat.

Hunk: Gosh, Mrs. Gale. Thanks.

Hickory: That's real thoughtful of you.

Zeke: Thanks, Mrs. Gale. But you see, Dorothy toppled into the pig sty and-

Aunt Em: It's no place for Dorothy in a pig sty! Now you get back to feeding those pigs.

When the farmhands left, Dorothy tried again to make her aunt listen about her dilemma.

Dorothy: Auntie Em, really. Miss Gulch said she was gonna-

Aunt Em: Now Dorothy, stop imagining things. You always get into a fret over nothing.

Dorothy: I'm not imagining things! Miss Gulch said-

Aunt Em: Now, you either help us out around the farm, or find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble.

As Aunt Em walked back to the chicken coop, Dorothy was left alone with Toto, munching quietly on a cruller. Frustrated, Dorothy kicked an old can and wandered inside the barn. Toto trotted beside her.

Dorothy: It's not fair! Why won't anybody listen to me? I'm in real trouble already!

**Nobody understands me, nobody even listens**

**Nobody wants to help me**

**I might as well talk to scarecrows, or what about you, Toto?**

**Toto, you're in danger**

**I should've been born a chicken**

**Then they'd have paid attention**

**Somebody has to help me, somebody has to listen**

**Toto's in awful trouble, she's gonna call the sheriff**

**Miss Gulch is taking Toto, she says she wants to kill him**

Hunk: Shall we do what we did last time to Old Gulch?

Zeke: Water her in the crops?

Hickory: And turn the hose on Miss Gulch?

Hunk: "I'll get you and that girl and that little dog too!"

Dorothy: _(angrily)_ It's not funny, you guys! You play any more tricks and you'll only make it worse!

Hunk: But relax, kiddo, she's not gonna take Toto. She just wants to give you a fright.

Zeke: Yeah, her bark's worse than her bite.

The three farmhands laughed and joked. Offended and angry, Dorothy stormed out of the barn and to the field, with Toto brushing the dirt back with his hind legs at the farm hands, growling, before trotting after Dorothy.

Dorothy: _(sings) _Nobody even listens. _(speaks) _C'mon Toto, we're not wanted here!

Hunk: Dorothy, wait! We were just kidding around!

Out in the grassy fields and on a hilltop, Dorothy sat by her lonesome self, with Toto putting a comforting paw on her arm. The sun's rays beamed over Dorothy as she gazed up into the clouds and at a pretty rainbow in the distance.

Dorothy: You're the only one who really loves me, Toto, and the only friend I ever had. I just wish I other friends who will understand me. Gosh, there must be someplace where we belong. Hmm…a place where's not any trouble? I wonder if there is such a place. There must be. There must be somewhere. My mother once told me about in when she used to sing me a lullaby. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train or a plane. It's far, far away…behind the moon…beyond the rain…

**When all the world is all a hopeless jumble**

**And the raindrops tumble all around**

**Heaven opens a magic lane**

**When all the clouds darken up the skyway**

**There's a rainbow highway to be found**

**Leading from my window pane**

**To a place behind the sun, just step beyond the rain**

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high**

**There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby**

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue**

**And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops**

**Away above the chimney tops**

**That's where you'll find me**

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly**

**Birds fly over the rainbow**

**Why then – oh, why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly**

**Beyond the rainbow**

**Why, oh, why can't I?**

But just up ahead on the road, there was Miss Elmyra Gulch riding her bicycle to the Gale Farm. She came up to Henry Gale and Hunk at the front house porch.

Miss Gulch: Mr. Gale!

Uncle Henry: Oh. Evening, Miss Gulch.

Miss Gulch: I wanna see you and your wife right away about Dorothy.

Uncle Henry: Dorothy? What did she do?

Miss Gulch: Oh, I'm all but lame from the bite on my leg!

She moved her left leg in a lame way to act like she was seriously hurt from the bite Toto gave her. Hunk rolled his and grumbled, then tried to act like he didn't understand the situation.

Hunk: You mean Dorothy bit you?

Miss Gulch: No, her dog!

Hunk: Oh, she bit her dog?

Miss Gulch: Ugh. No.

Uncle Henry: Hunk, why don't you go and help Zeke and Hickory while I talk with Miss Gulch.

As soon as Hunk left, Aunt Em came out of the house and down the porch staircase to see what the matter was.

Aunt Em: Good evening, Miss Gulch. Is something wrong? You look upset.

Miss Gulch: It's more than that, Mrs. Gale. I'm so shaken by the ferocious attack of your niece's vicious dog! Why, I may never eat again.

Standing close by, the three farmhands either face palmed or rolled their eyes in annoyance at Miss Gulch's wounded gazelle act.

Aunt Em: Dorothy, could come over here a minute! _(to Miss Gulch)_ I'm sure Dorothy didn't mean to upset you in any way. She'll be glad enough to apology to you…as best as she can.

Miss Gulch: I'm beyond apologies, Mrs. Gale. I've laid an official complaint with the county sheriff.

Zeke: _(under his breath) _I thought the sheriff was sober.

Soon, Dorothy came into the farm yard, holding Toto in her arms very tightly when she saw Miss Gulch, who drew back in fear.

Miss Gulch: Aah! That dog's a menace to community!

Dorothy: That's not true!

Miss Gulch: I'm taking him to the sheriff to make sure he's destroyed!

Dorothy: Destroyed?! Toto? No, you can't! Uncle Henry, Auntie Em, you can't let her take Toto away! He didn't know what he was doing anything wrong. It's my fault it happened. I'm the one that ought to be punished; I let him go in her garden. You can send me to bed without supper if it'll make you feel better-

Miss Gulch: If you don't hand over that dog, I'll bring a damage suit that'll take your whole farm! There's a law protecting folks against dogs that bite!

Aunt Em: How would it be if she keeps him on a leash? Toto is really gentle…with gentle people, that is.

Miss Gulch: Well, that's for the sheriff to decide. Here's his order allowing me to take him. Unless you want to go against the law.

She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Henry, who looked at it and frowned.

Aunt Em: What does it say, Henry?

Uncle Henry: Well…just what she says. You gotta hand the dog over to her, Dorothy.

Dorothy: _(shocked) _What?! No!

Aunt Em: We can't go against the law, Dorothy. I'm afraid poor Toto will have to go.

Miss Gulch: I'd knew you see reason. Put him in the basket, so he can't attack me again.

She picked up a basket and held it out for Toto to be put in. Poor Toto whined sadly, but Dorothy refused to give up her dog and slapped the basket away.

Dorothy: No! I won't let you take him! You go away or I'll bite you myself, you wicked old witch!

Aunt Em: Dorothy!

Dorothy: I'll never let you have him! You can't take him from me!

Miss Gulch: Stop her!

Dorothy had turned to flee, but the three farmhands grabbed her by the arms, holding her back to keep her from running.

Hickory: It's no use running, Dorothy.

Dorothy: Hickory…I-I thought you were my friend.

Hunk: He is your friend, Dorothy. We all are.

Zeke: You can't fight the law, honey. Some things are bigger than all of us.

Reluctantly, Uncle Henry took Toto out of a desperately pleading Dorothy's arms, and put a whimpering Toto in the basket Miss Gulch was holding. She gave Dorothy a pleased yet evil triumphant expression while Dorothy cried. But Aunt Em marched right up to Miss Gulch, looking her in the eye fiercely.

Aunt Em: Elmyra Gulch, just because you own half the county doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us! For years, I've been dying to tell you what I always thought of you! And now – well, I can't say it!

Uncle Henry: Well I can! If you don't wanna hear it, you can peddle those dirty parkers of yours off my land!

While they were talking, Toto had quietly climbed out of the basket and hopped into the bushes so no one could see him.

Miss Gulch: _(taken aback) _I don't take kindly to that kind of talk, Henry Gale! Just you remember, I have friends in high places.

Uncle Henry: Then why don't you climb on your broomstick and go visit them!

Miss Gulch reacted while the three farmhands snickered and laughed, and pointed at Miss Gulch who peddled out of the farm yard still jeering at her, until the stern look from Henry Gale silenced them.

Uncle Henry: You got that horse hitched to the wagon yet?

Zeke: Uh, nearly done, Mr. Gale.

Uncle Henry: Nearly ain't good enough. You get it down right now! There are dark clouds on the horizon!

Aunt Em: Dorothy, come inside and eat something. I won't let you go to your room on an empty stomach.

Dorothy: _(angrily pushes Em away) _I'm not going anywhere with you. You should've believed me when I tried to tell you that Miss Gulch was gonna take Toto away, but neither you or anyone else would listen to me! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let Toto go!

Aunt Em: She had an order from the sheriff. What did you expect us to do? Wave a wand to make her disappear?

Dorothy: You could've tried at least!

Uncle Henry: Calm down, you two!

But Dorothy ignored her uncle, and marched straight up to the farm hands, with a cold glare in her eyes.

Dorothy: And you just stood there like you were stuffed or something!

Hunk: I'm sorry, Dorothy. I just couldn't think of anything.

Dorothy: You _never_ do! _(to Zeke) _And you, when you met that woman, you were just scared of her like a coward instead of standing up to her!

Zeke: It wasn't my place to interfere!

Dorothy: _(to Hickory) _And you, your worst of all! You said to have a heart, but you were heartless enough to let her take Toto away to be destroyed!

Hickory: Don't say that, Dorothy. It felt terrible inside to see Toto gone.

Dorothy: I don't care! I hate you guys! I never wanna see any of you ever again!

Dorothy rushed into the house, slamming the door shut. Everyone sighed in disappointment before they went back to their duties. When everyone had gone, Toto crept out of the bushes, hopped up the staircase, and went through the doggie door.

In her bedroom, Dorothy cried despairingly at the supposed loss of her dog.

Dorothy: Toto was the only friend I had in the world. Now, I have no one to talk to and no one to play with. And I'll never see him again…*gasps*…Toto!

Little Toto had jumped onto the bed and licked Dorothy's face, who was overjoyed to see him and she hugged him lovingly.

Dorothy: Toto! Oh, Toto, you're ok! You got away!

But then she realized that Miss Gulch would come back for him. Dorothy knew her family wouldn't do anything to stop that witch again, so she had to take matters into her own hands.

Dorothy: She'll be coming back for you any minute. We've gotta get away. We've got to run away! And we're never ever coming back!

She laid a suitcase down on the bed and began tossing several clothing and items for her to pack. A pair of underwear fell on Toto, covering the little dog's face entirely.


	2. The Twister

Dark gray clouds loomed ahead in the Kansas sky as footprints left behind by Dorothy and Toto as they traveled farther on down the road. Dorothy was carrying a brown suitcase and a blue carry-on bag, clothes and supplies she needed for running away from home. The two of them crossed a bridge over a small brook when Dorothy noticed a wagon with brightly painted colors and large words that read "Professor Marvel, acclaimed by the Crowned Heads of Europe." Now Dorothy was warned not to talk to strangers, but she was curious. As she approached the wagon, a middle-aged stout man with a moustache came out of the wagon to roast some wieners by the fire, then he saw Dorothy and Toto.

Professor Marvel: Well, well, house guests, eh? And who might you be? No wait, don't tell me. Let's see you're…you're traveling in disguise. No? You're…you're going on a visit. No, that's not right either. You're…you're running away.

Dorothy: How did you guess?

Professor Marvel: Professor Marvel never guesses, he knows! Now, why are you running away? No, don't tell me. They, uh, they don't understand you at home. They don't appreciate you. You wanna see other lands, big cities, big mountains, and big oceans.

Dorothy: Why, it's just like you could read what was inside of me.

Toto, feeling hungry, stole the wiener off the stick Marvel was about to use to cook over the fire.

Dorothy: Toto, that's not polite! We haven't been asked yet!

Professor Marvel: Oh, never mind. He's perfectly welcome. As one dog to another, huh? Now let's see, where were we? Oh, yes. You wanted to go home, right?

Dorothy: Oh, no. I'm not going back home. Nobody understands me or listens to me or cares about me at home. They won't even miss me.

Professor Marvel: Oh, come now. I'm sure they would.

Dorothy: No, they wouldn't! Honestly! You see, on my way home from school, Toto got into Miss Gulch's garden to chase her cat. She nearly hit him with her rake and he bit her leg in return. Toto is really a good dog, and the only friend I have, but my family was going to let them kill Toto for biting that horrid Miss Gulch.

Professor Marvel: Oh, that is sad story.

Dorothy: Professor, why can't we go with you? Why can't we go see all the cities, mountains, oceans, and other places?

Professor Marvel: Oh, now look my dear, to see the wonders of the world you won't need to go too far from home. Not too far at all. Let me show you.

He went to his wagon and, with a flourish, he opens up the side and a dazzling array of curios are revealed. Shelves with many valuable objects from different parts of the world, and a magic lantern that stood above all the objects. Dorothy stared at in awe and Toto dropped the half eaten wiener as his little jaw dropped. The Lantern lit up and images are shown on a white sheet that hung near a tree.

**(Professor Marvel)**

**There are other ways to see the world**

**So why don't you shift your gaze to this extravagant appliance**

**Mainly magic, slightly scientific**

**With no stressful travel plans as you don't have to move from Kansas, see? **

**The unabridged assembled wonders of the world**

Professor Marvel started to put slides in the machine, and images of the sea, mountains, icebergs, and rainforests appear on the white sheet like a movie screen.

**Fly the coop and cross the ocean, time and distance set in motion**

**Grab this chance to wonder yonder, all the earth is ours to ponder**

**From the poles to the equator no one could provide a greater view**

More slides of Egypt, ancient or modern.

**There's the Nile now some don't give a hoot that it's the longest river**

**But we know in miles of course, it's four-one-eighty sea to source**

**Its nature at its most prolific, Pyramids are quite terrific too**

Dorothy: Yes, they are!

**(Professor Marvel)**

**So welcome to the waiting of the wonders of the world**

**Sometimes we may feel something simply can't be real**

**Like a road beneath your feet that's paved with gold**

**I would be inclined to maintain an open mind**

**For truth is very strange if truth be told**

Dorothy: You bet!

**(Professor Marvel)**

**There's no need to take it slowly, here's Tibet remote and holy**

**Angel falls in Venezuela, Eiffel Tower, humpback whale**

**A moment feeling all the thrills of being near the Seven Hills of Rome**

**Oh, so many sights to savor, this has merely been a flavor**

**Maybe time for one more wonder, very strange it looks like thunder**

**But the point that I'm conveying is you see it all while staying home**

**And home is one of many wonders of the world**

**The unabridged assembled wonders of the world**

Suddenly, the sound of thunder seemed to shake the ground, catching Dorothy, Toto, and Professor Marvel off-guard.

Professor Marvel: Oh dear! It looks like a storm's blowing up.

Dorothy: But if I go home, they'll send Toto to the sheriff.

Professor Marvel: Is there someone you can trust your dog to?

Dorothy: Hmm…I can give him to Hunk, he's one of our farmhands, and maybe he'll hide him.

Professor Marvel: That's a good idea, but I've got to lock up the wonders and keep them safe. This storm's gonna be a whopper! To use the vernacular, gonna be spectacular! Go home as quick as you can, child!

Dorothy: I suppose so. Goodbye Professor, and thanks a lot!

Professor Marvel: Goodbye child!

The wind was starting to pick up and lightning began to flash as Dorothy picked up Toto and raced off for home. Professor Marvel packed up his things, locked up his treasures of wonders, and took the reins of his horse before leaving for town to take shelter.

Professor Marvel: We better get undercover, Sylvester. There's a storm coming. Poor child, let's pray she gets home all right.

Downtown, the alarm had went off as many townspeople frantically hurried into storm shelters with various supplies as the oncoming tornado swept across the Kansas prairie, sucking up various objects in its path.

At the Gale Farm, chickens scattered and pigs squealed as the wind blew dust and weeds everywhere. The three farmhands struggled to drive the pigs and chickens and horses away from the farm.

Uncle Henry: Hunk, get those horses loose!

Hunk: I'm trying! I need Hickory's help!

Uncle Henry: Where's Hickory? Hickory!

Hickory: Over here! Let me show what my machine can do on that cyclone!

Hunk: Hickory, just forget about your machine and help me get these animals loose!

Hickory: Fine, but you'll be sorry!

Uncle Henry: Go on, hurry up! Hurry up!

Horses galloped out of the barn while Zeke pointed to the sky.

Zeke: It's coming! It's a twister, it's a twister!

The tornado was now approaching the Gale Farm while Dorothy, with Toto in her arms, ran as quickly as she could to get to her farm. Aunt Em came out of the house, having discovered Dorothy's disappearance. She cupped her hands to her mouth and called out her name.

Aunt Em: Dorothy! Where are you?! Dorothy!

Uncle Henry: Come on, everybody in the storm shelter!

Aunt Em: Boys, I can't find Dorothy! She's gone! She's somewhere out in the storm!

Hunk: Oh no! We gotta find her!

Hickory: Yes, let's find her!

Uncle Henry: There's nothing else we can do, except pray for her safety!

Zeke: Oh, I hate to think what will happen if she got caught in that twister!

But no sooner everyone got inside the storm shelter, Dorothy got home. She ran to the storm shelter and frantically tried to open it.

Dorothy: Auntie Em! Uncle Henry! It's me, Dorothy! Open up, please!

But the tornado was coming closer. Dorothy had to find shelter and quick. The house was the only place open for her. Dorothy grabbed Toto and ran inside the house, struggling to close the door due to the strong winds. Toto, badly frightened, ran in to Dorothy's bedroom and hid underneath the bed. Dorothy followed after him, as she too was terribly frightened by what would happen to them if the tornado came to them.

Suddenly, the window frame came loose and struck Dorothy on the head. With a cry, she collapsed onto her bed, dazed. With a sickening crunch, the house began to pitch, it twisted on its axis, and rose forcibly off the ground by the cyclone. The house spun around and around all the way up inside the twister.

Minutes later, Dorothy woke up, rubbing her head from where she got hit, groaning. She felt the house moving slightly, like riding in a hot air balloon. From the open window, Dorothy peeked out and gasped. It was very dark inside the house and the wind howled horribly all around them due to the twister. Toto got a little nauseous because of the slight rocking of the house.

Dorothy: Toto, we must be up inside the tornado!

Various wreckage flew past them; chicken coops, trees, rocking chair, china tea sets, bags of straw, a bag of marshmallows, cars, trees, bicycles, parts of buildings, tractors, a deck of cards, pieces of wooden fences, an old row boat, broken glasses, toys, picnic baskets, traffic lights, billboards, and more. But Miss Gulch came floating by, still riding on her bicycle and acting like nothing was wrong.

Dorothy: *Gasps* Miss Gulch!

As Miss Gulch moved closer to the window, a lightning bolt struck her and she began to transform. Her bicycle changed into a broomstick, her clothes change into a black robe and pointed hat, and her face changed to a hideous warty green one. Dorothy reacted in shock and lied face down on the bed, but she could only hear the cackling of the witch outside the window as she disappeared into the twister. The house began to spin rapidly apart from the tornado. Dorothy held Toto in her arms, screaming wildly, as the house rocked sideways. The house whirled out of the twister and fell down, down, down.

On ground below, an evil wicked witch was blasting various lightning bolts at some terrified little people in pretty uniforms dressed in different colors. The Witch had a long nose with a wart, long chin with a wart, boney warty hands, and coffee colored hair in a bun. She wore a dark red dress with long silver sleeves with red puffs on the shoulders, a black V-neck collar attached to a long black cape, a black pointed hat, and black and white striped stockings with sparkling ruby shoes on her feet.

The Wicked Witch cackled evilly as she continued to shoot lightning bolts at the little people. Suddenly, she heard thunder and looked up. A farm house dropped out of the sky and right down on the Wicked Witch, who muttered meekly "Oh dear." The only thing the little people could hear was the sound of the Wicked Witch screaming in agony and a loud crashing sound, silencing her screams permanently.


	3. Munchkins and Witches

After the house crashed to the ground, Dorothy recovered from the sudden shock of being dropped. Toto was slightly dizzy from the ride but he was ok.

Dorothy: It looks like we landed. Come on, Toto. Let's go find out where we are.

Dorothy walked out of her bedroom and went to the front door, with Toto right behind her. She opened the door and sunlight filled the room. Dorothy shielded her eyes and stepped out into the sunlight. Removing her hand from her face, Dorothy gave a cry of amazement. Toto's eyes widened in wonder.

The tornado had dropped them in the midst of a village in a beautiful and marvelous country. Tiny houses were everywhere, a road of yellow brick stood in the civic center of the village, bushes of gorgeous flowers stood by a sparkling brook, birds sang sweet, and the sun was shining brightly in a clear blue sky. Though confused to where she was, Dorothy was mesmerized by the beauty of the new world around her. Toto sniffed one of the flowers and sneezed when the powder got in his nose.

Dorothy: Toto…I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. It's like no place I've ever seen. Why, we must be over the rainbow, in a land beyond the rainbow! But I wonder what kind of place this is? Hello! Is there anyone here?

Just then, a bright pink bubble came floating down towards her and landed right in front of Dorothy. The bubble disappeared and in its place stood Glinda the beautiful and Good Witch of the North.

Dorothy: _(stunned) _Ok…now I know I'm not in Kansas.

Glinda: Hello, young witch.

Dorothy: Uh, hello?

Glinda: Are you a good witch or a bad witch?

Dorothy: Witch? Me? No, I'm not a witch. I'm just an ordinary human girl.

Glinda: Well is that the witch?

She pointed at Toto, who just looked at Glinda, dumbfounded at being referred to as a witch.

Dorothy: No, that's Toto my pet dog. Why do you ask if I'm a witch?

Glinda: Oh, well. I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins have summoned me because a new witch has dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East.

Dorothy: Witch? What witch?

Glinda pointed to the bottom of the house. There, just under the beam of the porch, two black and white striped feet with ruby red shoes stuck out. Dorothy reacted in shock.

Dorothy: Oh no! I'm so sorry, ma'am! Will she be all right? My house got caught in a twister and-

Glinda: Oh, so then it must be you. There's no need to apologize, dear. She was the Wicked Witch of the East, and to your question, well, she looks fairly dead to me. Now, I didn't quite catch your name, dear.

Dorothy: My name's Dorothy Gale. The house I was in got caught in a tornado, and blew me and Toto away from our home in Kansas.

Glinda: Well, Dorothy Gale of Kansas, let me be the first to say welcome to the Land of Oz.

Dorothy: Thank you. But what is Oz?

Glinda: The land that you dropped in from the sky. You just landed in Munchkinland; it's in the eastern part of Oz. And so, the Munchkins want to know if you're a good witch or a bad witch?

Dorothy: But I already told you, I'm not a witch! From what I've heard in fairy tale stories, witches are mean, old, and ugly!

High pitched squeals of laughter came from all around Dorothy as she looked around nervously.

Dorothy: What was that?

Glinda: The Munchkins. They're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. And as you can see, I am beautiful.

Dorothy: You are? _(curtsies) _Uh, excuse me for mentioning what I said recently, but I never heard of a beautiful witch before.

Glinda: That's all right. Only bad witches are ugly, like the one under your house was.

Dorothy: But if you please, what are Munchkins?

Glinda: The little people who live here in Munchkinland. And you did them a great service in getting rid of that tyrannical ruler of theirs. It's all right; you may all come out and thank her!

One by one, the Munchkins came out of their hiding places to get a glimpse of the young girl who freed them from the Wicked Witch.

**(Glinda)**

**Come out, come out, wherever you are**

**And meet the young lady who fell from a star**

**She fell from the sky, she fell very far**

**And Kansas she says is the name of the star**

**(Munchkins)**

**Kansas, she says, is the name of a star**

**(Glinda)**

**She brings you good news, or haven't you heard?**

**When she fell out of Kansas, a miracle occurred**

**(Dorothy)**

**It really was no miracle, what happened was just this**

**The wind began to switch, the house to pitch**

**And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch**

**Just then, the witch to satisfy an itch**

**Went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch**

**(Munchkins) **

**And oh, what happened then was rich**

**The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch**

**It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch**

**Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch**

**The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch**

**It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch**

**Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch**

**Who began to twitch, and was reduced to a stitch**

**Of what was once was the Wicked Witch**

Several Munchkins shook hands with Dorothy, some patted her on the back gently, others pat Toto on the head. Dorothy tried to be modest and explain, but she couldn't help smiling at these grateful and friendly faces of these little people. The Lullaby League gave her a bouquet of flowers and the Lollypop Guild gave her a big lollypop, both gifts which Dorothy accepted. Toto licked the lollypop, then got his nose stuck in the center of the lollypop due to his wet sticky licks. Dorothy giggled and took the lollypop off Toto's nose.

Lullaby League Girl: We thank you very sweetly, for doing it so neatly.

Lollypop Guild Boy: You killed her so completely, that we thank you very sweetly.

Dorothy: You're welcome…I think.

Glinda: Let the joyous news be spread! The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!

The Munchkins cheered and danced with joy as they threw flowers and let go of the balloons into the air as they danced.

**(Munchkins)**

**Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead**

**Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!**

**Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead**

**Wake up, you sleepy head**

**Rub your eyes, get out of bed**

**Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead**

**She's gone where the Goblins go**

**Below...Below...Below**

**Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out**

**Ding Dong! The merry-oh!**

**Sing it high, sing it low**

**Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead**

Three heralds came out of the building blowing their trumpets. The Munchkin Mayor stepped out and greeted Dorothy, who curtsied to him politely.

Munchkin Mayor: As Mayor of the Munchkin City, I welcome you most regally, my dear. The Witch had ruled over us with an iron, or warty, fist. But thanks to you, we are free from her cruelty. From now on, you will be history, and we will glorify your name - Dorothy Gale, the Witch-Slayer of Kansas - and be a bust in the hall of fame. And to celebrate this day, we shall declare this day a holiday in honor of this young lady who freed us from the Witch's cruelty!

Dorothy: _(flattered) _Really, I don't know what to say except I'm honored and thank you very much.

**(Munchkins)**

**Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead**

**Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!**

**Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead**

**Wake up, you sleepy head**

**Rub your eyes, get out of bed**

**Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead**

**She's gone where the Goblins go**

**Below...Below...Below**

**Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out**

**Ding Dong! The merry-oh!**

**Sing it high, sing it low**

**Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead**

**We welcome you to Munchkinland**

**Tra, la, la, la, la, la**

**From now on, you'll be history**

**You'll be his, you'll be his, you'll be history**

**And we will glorify your name**

**You'll be a bust, be a bust, be a bust**

**In the hall of fame**

**Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la,**

**Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la...**

But the celebration came to an end when a fireball came hurling out of the sky. Dorothy picked up Toto and ran towards Glinda, who shielded the girl and her dog from the oncoming fireball. The Munchkins dodged for cover as the fireball crashed into the civic center of the village. The fire didn't spread, it remained in the center of the village, its flames burning fiercely. The fire turned into a whirling twister and a dark siloutte of a person could be seen within the fire.

As everyone inched closer to see what it was inside the flames, the fire vanished as suddenly as it came, and there standing in its place was another wicked witch. Yet this witch was uglier than the last one and more terrifying. When the Wicked Witch emerged herself from the flames, she let out a horrifying shriek like a viper attacking its prey. The terrified Munchkins screamed, even Dorothy was frightened, and Toto trembled in her arms. The witch had green skin, a long nose and chin both with warts, long boney hands with warts, had long shaggy dark hair and bushy eye brows, and wore a black dress and robe with a pointed black hat.

Dorothy: Glinda, I thought you said she was dead.

Glinda: Oh, no, that was her sister the Wicked Witch of the East. This witch here is the Wicked Witch of the West, and she's much worse than the other one was.

Dorothy: S-s-sister?

Glinda: Just ignore her and pretend she's not here.

Wicked Witch: What's going on here!? Why are you all celebrating!? Where's my sister!? You were supposed to be slaving away your miserable little lives for her! Glinda, where is she!?

Glinda: Oh! Uh, hello. I didn't see you there.

Wicked Witch: Whatever. Now where is my sister?

Glinda: Yonder she lies.

She nervously pointed to the house a couple feet away from the Wicked Witch, but she didn't seem to understand.

Wicked Witch: All right, smart Alek. Did you turn my sister into a house?

Glinda: Not into a house, _under_ the house.

The Witch looked down at the beam of the house and gave a cry of shock. She had found her sister's feet protruding under the farm house porch. Enraged, she turned upon the Munchkins and Glinda.

Wicked Witch: Who did this!? Who killed my sister!? Who killed the Witch of the East!? Was it you, you little pipsqueaks!? Or was it you, Glinda!? SPEAK OUT! Or I will tear out your tongues!

Dorothy: No! It wasn't any of them! It was my fault. My house...dropped on her. Hehe.

Wicked Witch: _(disbelief) _YOU!? You killed my sister by dropping your house on her?! Why, you little-!

Glinda: Leave her alone!

Wicked Witch: I'm not talking to you, Glinda! _(to Dorothy) _I don't know how a mere child like you can be so undeniable clumsy, but you are in big trouble, eh, whoever you are.

Dorothy: But I'm really sorry! It was an accident!

Wicked Witch: Accident, eh? Well, little miss clumsy, I can cause accidents too. Like this.

The Witch conjured up a fireball and shot it right at the broken farm house, setting it on fire. Dorothy was horrified, then glared at the Witch.

Dorothy: That was my house!

Wicked Witch: Not anymore. It's nothing but a broken pile of wood and ash now!

Dorothy: You're a horrid woman!

Wicked Witch: I know, isn't it nice? But at least I'm not murderess! You killed my sister! I mean, look at her. Poor dear, squashed flat, no thanks to _you!_

Glinda: AHEM! Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?

Wicked Witch: The slippers? Of course! My sister's slippers. How could I have forgotten? At least I know she would've want me to have her slippers.

The Witch heads over to the wrecked farm house and to the feet of the dead witch still sticking out underneath. But then, the ruby slippers on the dead witch's feet disappeared and the stockings drew back under the burning house.

Wicked Witch: They're gone! Where are they? What have you done with the silver slippers!?

Dorothy: Why are you asking me? I don't know what your talking - *gasps*

The minute Dorothy walked forward, she looked down at her feet and gasped. Her old brown boots were gone and in their place were the ruby slippers. They seemed to have fitted Dorothy perfectly as if they had been made for her. The Munchkins pointed and looked at Dorothy's feet in awe.

Wicked Witch: Because YOU'RE WEARING THEM, you little brat! Give me back my slippers. My sister and I were the only ones who knew how to use them. They're no use to you. Give them back to me!

Dorothy tried to take the ruby shoes off her feet, but a strange electrifying sound came from the slippers and bright gold sparks flew as if the shoes were like fireworks or on fire. The harder Dorothy tried, the shoes wouldn't come off her feet.

Dorothy: I can't get them off!

Wicked Witch: You take them off right now or I'll-

Glinda: Your too late. There they are and _there_ they'll stay.

Wicked Witch: We'll see about that!

The Witch conjured up another fireball and threw it towards Dorothy's feet, but a bright red aura protected Dorothy from the fireball, and the fireball bounced off the glowing red aura and struck the Witch in the arm. The Witch grimaced and held her arm in pain, then glared at Dorothy.

Wicked Witch: Now that hurt. Your not just a liar and a murderess, your a thief!

Glinda: I'm afraid the slippers seemed to have found a new owner. _(to Dorothy) _Keep tight inside of them. They're yours to wear now. Their magic must be very powerful or she wouldn't want them so badly. And if she takes them, her power will be too great.

Wicked Witch: Oh, mind your own business.

Glinda: Greater than the Great Oz!

Dorothy nodded and the Witch pointed her boney finger at the beautiful witch in pink, threatening her, but Glinda wasn't intimidated.

Wicked Witch: I am warning you, Glinda! You stay out of this or I'll fix you as well!

Glinda: Need I remind you that you have no power here! Now be gone before somebody drops a house on you too!

Munchkin Mayor: Yes! Be gone, Wicked Witch, before Dorothy Gale slays you as well!

The Munchkins clamored in agreement, but the Witch was not intimidated and she silenced them.

Wicked Witch: SILENCE! You all seriously believe that a mere little girl can kill me? Well, I'd like to see her try! _(to Dorothy, threateningly) _So, your name is Dorothy, eh? And as for you, heh, my pretty one, it's true I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like, but that time will come. I will have those slippers and my revenge for what you've done to my sister. The yellow brick road will be staining red with your blood when I'm through with you. I will get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!

Cackling, the Wicked Witch of the West got on her broomstick, which suddenly appeared in her hands, and flew away into the sky, leaving behind a trail of black smoke. When she had gone, the Munchkin Fire Department put out the fire that was still burning the farm house. The Munchkins crawled out of their hiding places.

Glinda: *Coughs* It's all right, you can come out. She's gone. *coughs* Whew! What a bad smell of sulfur. She always leaves that behind when she flies by broomstick. I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get out of Oz, the safer you'll sleep.

Dorothy: Oh, I'd give anything to get out of Oz. Is there a way back to Kansas? I can't go by twister again.

Glinda: No, that's true. But there is someone who can help. The Great and Wonderful Wizard of Oz himself!

The Munchkins chattered among themselves about the Wizard while some bowed low on hearing his name.

Dorothy: The Wizard of Oz? Can he really help me? Where do I find him?

Glinda: He lives in the glamorous Emerald City, and that's a long way to go.

Dorothy: How do I get to Emerald City?

Glinda: All you need to do is follow the yellow brick road. The Munchkins will see you safely at the boarder of Munchkinland. And remember, never let those ruby slippers off your feet. They will protect you from harm, otherwise you'll be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch.

Dorothy: I promise. Thank you, Glinda.

Looking at the road paved with yellow brick beneath her feet, Dorothy starts to take one step at a time to follow the path that would lead her Toto to the Wizard.

Dorothy: Follow the yellow brick road…follow the yellow brick…

**(Munchkins)**

**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

**Follow, follow, follow, follow**

**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

**Follow the Yellow Brick**

**Follow the Yellow Brick **

**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

Dorothy begins skipping joyfully along the yellow brick road, with Toto at her side, and the Munchkins danced and skipped behind her as they followed her to the border of the Munchkin village.

**(Munchkins)**

**You're off to see the Wizard**

**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**

**You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz**

**If ever a Wiz there was**

**If ever oh ever a Wiz there was**

**The Wizard of Oz is one because**

**Because, because, because, because, because...**

**Because of the wonderful things he does**

**You're off to see the Wizard**

**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**

Seeing Dorothy now on her way, Glinda changed into her pink bubble form and floated away, waving goodbye to Dorothy. At the border of the gates of the village, the Munchkins cheered and waved goodbye to Dorothy, who waved goodbye back to them, as she and Toto started on their journey to Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz.


	4. The Scarecrow

A few miles down the yellow brick road later on, Dorothy and Toto paused at the center of the crossroads, not sure on which way to go.

Dorothy: Let's see…should Emerald City be in this direction…or in that direction? Oh, I don't know which way we should go.

? : Excuse me, but that way seems very nice.

Dorothy looked around, there was no one there. In the center of the crossroads was a cornfield and a scarecrow on a tall pole, his left arm pointing in the left direction. The scarecrow was dressed in blue old farm clothes, with a rope tied very tightly around his waist, an old blue farm hat with a red band around it rested on its head, old white gloved hands were attached to his arms, and dark farm boots were on the bottom of his feet. The hat covered the scarecrow's eyes, but his mouth and brown triangle nose could be seen.

Dorothy: Who said that? Who's there?

Toto had caught a glimpse of the scarecrow's mouth turning into a goofy grin and his head moving slightly, and he barked ferociously at him.

Dorothy: Don't be silly, Toto. Scarecrows don't talk. They're only stuffed with straw.

?: Or maybe you should go down that way.

Dorothy looked around, there was still nobody there, but she saw that the scarecrow's left arm was down and his right arm pointing down the right direction.

Dorothy: That's funny. Wasn't he just pointing the other way? _(Toto barks) _Aw, c'mon Toto. It's only a scarecrow.

?: Well, people do go both ways.

Looking up at the scarecrow again, Dorothy saw the scarecrow's arms crossed and pointing in both directions. There was nobody else around, so there had to be one explanation.

Dorothy: Wait a minute. You can talk, can you?

The Scarecrow shook his head then, and under the shade of his hat, grinned hugely as he nodded his head. Looking up at her, the Scarecrow had bright blue eyes that one of them winked at her.

Dorothy: Whoa. A talking scarecrow. There's something you don't see every day on the farm.

Scarecrow: Hi, kiddo! Where are you off to?

Dorothy: Home. But what were you doing trying to make me chose which road I should take? Were you trying to do that on purpose or can't you make up your mind?

Scarecrow: That's the problem; I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain, only straw in my head.

Dorothy: How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?

Scarecrow: Uh, gee, I don't know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, right?

Dorothy: I guess so. _(goes into cornfield to meet the Scarecrow) _Well, we haven't really met properly, have we?

Scarecrow: Why, no.

Dorothy: _(curtsies)_ How do you do, Mr. Scarecrow? I'm Dorothy Gale.

Scarecrow: _(tips his hat) _How do you do, Miss Dorothy Gale? And please, just call me Scarecrow.

Dorothy: I'm very well, thank you. And you?

Toto exchanged confused glances at his mistress saying hello to a talking straw man.

Scarecrow: Uh, well, I'm not feeling well at all. When you're stuck up all day on a pole, it's like having a high-heeled shoe stuck up your back.

Dorothy: Oh, that must sound very uncomfortable. Can't you get down?

Scarecrow: Down? No, I never figured out how because…well, you know…I don't have a brain.

Dorothy: Well here, let me help you.

Scarecrow: Would you? Gosh, thanks. This is very kind of you.

Dorothy moved around the back of the pole and found a big nail wedged into the pole. She thought that maybe this is what's keeping the Scarecrow up on the pole, so Dorothy tried bending the nail down so she could pull it out. But the second she bent the nail downward, the Scarecrow suddenly slipped right off the pole.

The Scarecrow twisted his right foot upon touching the ground, then stumbled across the field in a clumsy manner, and tumbled right out of the corn field over the broken fence that Dorothy came over earlier. He lay on the yellow brick road, facing upward at the sky, dazed. A concerned Dorothy rushed to the Scarecrow's side.

Dorothy: Oh my gosh! Are you ok? I'm so sorry.

Scarecrow: Don't worry about me. I never feel any pain. _(stands up) _It's so good to be free! No more crow scaring days for me! Hooray!

The Scarecrow twirled around, then lost his balance and fell down again. Dorothy screamed as he fell, and she got down beside him to see if he was hurt.

Scarecrow: What's the matter? Why are you screaming? Did I scare you?

Dorothy: No, I thought you hurt yourself.

Scarecrow: _(disappointed) _But I didn't scare you? Oh. I didn't think so.

A few crows flocked onto the fence beside them, cawing loudly.

Scarecrow: Boo! Scat! Boo! Scram! Shoo!

But the crows just laughed at him instead of being scared.

Scarecrow: You see? I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around to eat in my field and laugh in my face.

The crows laughed at Scarecrow again, but Dorothy picked up a rock and threw it at one of the crows, knocking him into a stupor.

Dorothy: Go away! Buzz off! Shoo! You leave him alone!

This time the crows flew away, with Dorothy throwing more rocks at them and Toto barking after them.

Scarecrow: Well, at least you can scare them away. But I'm a failure because I'm too stupid.

Dorothy: You're not stupid to me. You're the nicest scarecrow I've ever met. But what would you do with a brain if you had one?

Scarecrow: Well, if I had a brain I could…

**I could while away the hours**

**Conferring with the flowers**

**Consulting with the rain**

**And my head I'd be scratching**

**While my thoughts were busy hatching**

**If I only had a brain**

**I'd unravel every riddle**

**For any individ'le**

**In trouble or in pain**

**(Dorothy)**

**With the thoughts you'll be thinking**

**You could be another Lincoln**

**If you only had a brain**

**(Scarecrow)**

**Oh, I could tell you why**

**The ocean's near the shore**

**I could think of things I never thunk before**

**And then I'd sit - and think some more**

**I would not be just a nuffin**

**My head all full of stuffing**

**My heart all full of pain**

**I would dance and be merry**

**Life would be a ding-a-derry**

**If I only had a brain**

The Scarecrow did a few groovy dance steps, whirling and twirling about, and waving his arms and legs in the air. Then he bowed low and extended his hand out to Dorothy, to bring her into a waltz, which she accepted. Toto accidently knocked over a pumpkin in a pumpkin field next to the cornfield, and the Scarecrow was booted into the air when the pumpkin hit him from behind. The Scarecrow went airborne, cartoon style, then fell back down in a complete leg split. Dorothy flinched, thinking it might've hurt the Scarecrow, but he was ok as he got back up on his feet.

**(Scarecrow)**

**Gosh, it would be awful pleasing**

**To reason out the reason**

**For things I can't explain**

**Then perhaps I'll deserve you**

**And be even worthy erv you**

**If I only had a brain**

Dorothy: _(clapping) _That was wonderful! If our scarecrow back in Kansas could do that, the crows would be scared to pieces!

Scarecrow: They would? Wow! _(to crows) _You hear that, bird brains? Dorothy said the crows back in Kansas would be scared of me! Uuhh…_(to Dorothy)_…where is this Kansas?

Dorothy: It's where I live. But it's so very far away from here, even by twister. And I wanna go get back there so badly that I'm going all the way to Emerald City to ask the Wizard of Oz to help me get home.

Scarecrow: You're going to see a wizard?

Dorothy: Yes. He's going to send me home to Kansas. Well, I better get going. It was very nice meeting you, Scarecrow.

As Dorothy got up to leave, the Scarecrow tugged at her arm to pull her back down to the ground to face him.

Scarecrow: Dorothy, wait! Do you think if I went with you, this wizard would give me some brains?

Dorothy: I don't know. But even if he didn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now.

Scarecrow: _(forlorn) _True, but listen kiddo, I won't be any trouble if I go with you because I don't eat a thing, and I won't try to manage things because I can't think. And you'll need someone to look out for you if you run into any trouble. You helped me so I'll help you. Won't you take me with you? Please?

Dorothy: Why, of course I will!

The straw man happily jumped for joy.

Scarecrow: Hooray! We're off to see a wizard! Whoops!

But he lost his footing and would've fallen if Dorothy had not caught him in her arms.

Dorothy: Oh, careful! You're starting out very well with walking.

Scarecrow: I'll try. This is the first time I've ever walked. Shall we?

Dorothy: Let's go!

Linking arms together, the duo walked side by side on the yellow brick in the left direction, with Toto trotting behind them.


	5. The Tin Man

Dorothy and the Scarecrow continued further on down the yellow brick road, coming to an old cabin that stood at the entrance of the forest, and several apple trees that grew outside the cabin.

Dorothy: Oh, look! Apples! Yum!

The hungry farm girl came to the first tree she found and picked an apple off the branch. But the tree branch slapped Dorothy's hand and she dropped the apple while crying "Ouch!"

Tree: What do you think you're doing?

Dorothy: We've been walking a long way and I was hungry and…did you just talk?

Tree: You hear that? She was hungry!

The other trees suddenly moved and began shouting angrily.

Tree: How would you like it if someone came and picked something off of you?

Dorothy: Oh dear. I keep forgetting I'm still not in Kansas.

Scarecrow: Come along, Dorothy. You don't want any of those apples. Humph!

Tree: What do you mean she doesn't want any of those apples? Are you saying my apples aren't what they ought to be?

Scarecrow: _(slyly) _Oh, no. It's just that she doesn't like little green worms.

Tree: Worms?!

Scarecrow: Worms, caterpillars, and probably a whole bunch of lice!

Tree: Why, you little-!

The tree grabbed Dorothy with his long branch-like fingers, but the Scarecrow quickly came to Dorothy's rescue and pulled her out of the tree's grasp. Toto nearly got caught by one of the trees, but he managed to get escape safely and run behind Dorothy, who stood close to the Scarecrow for protection.

Scarecrow: I'll show you how to get apples, kiddo.

He made funny faces at the trees, and the trees threw their apples right at him. The Scarecrow got hit in the face and fell backwards. Dorothy and Toto dodged behind a tree stump so not to get hit. The trees tossed several more apples at them until their branches were appleless.

Tree: How do you like them apples, straw head!

Scarecrow: _(dizzy) _We like 'em just fine, thank you. Help yourself, Dorothy.

The man made of straw passed out from getting in the face. Toto ran towards him and licked his face to try and wake him. Dorothy eagerly and hungrily picked up two apples when she noticed a tin foot. Looking up to where the tin foot led to, Dorothy let out a surprised gasp. There standing before her and in the rays of the sun was a man made entirely of tin. He stood motionless and with an uplift axe in his hands.

Dorothy: Wow. It's a man made out of tin. Scarecrow, wake up! It's a man made of tin!

The straw man recovered from his stupor, then gasped to see the tin man Dorothy was looking at in awe.

Scarecrow: Wha-?

Dorothy: Yes! C'mere, look at this!

The Scarecrow and Toto came over, and looked over at the tin man with much curiosity as Dorothy was. Then, there came a strange groaning from the tin man's closed jaw.

Tin Man: _(groaning) _Oil can…oil can…

Dorothy: Did you say something?

Tin Man: _(groaning) _Oil can!

Scarecrow: _(yells) _Oil can what?!

Dorothy: You don't need to shout.

Scarecrow: Sorry.

Dorothy found the oil can on the tree stump and oiled the tin man's mouth first so he could speak to them. The rusty jaw of the Tin Man squeaked as he moved it, and then he spoke for the first time in a year.

Tin Man: Mm…mm...mm...my, my, my goodness! I can talk again! Please oil my arms and elbows.

Dorothy did as he told her to do as the Scarecrow bent the Tin Man's arms and elbows when Dorothy oiled them. The Scarecrow lowered the Tin Man's right arm that held the axe and came down so quickly that Toto jumped in fright.

Scarecrow: Sorry Toto! Did that hurt?

Tin Man: No, it feels good. I've held that axe up for a long time.

Dorothy oiled the Tin Man's neck and legs and the Scarecrow bent them carefully so he could move freely.

Dorothy: How did you get like this?

Tin Man: Well, I used to be flesh and blood like you, my dear. I fell in love with a beautiful Munchkin maiden, whose mother hated me. So to stop me from marrying her daughter, she hired the Wicked Witch of the East to put a spell on me. My body was transformed into a tin body.

Scarecrow: Why a tin body?

Tin Man: Because things made of tin or metal don't have hearts. I found that out when I lost all of my love for the Munchkin girl. But lucky for me, a fellow Winkie tinsmith fixes me up and polishes me clean. Then one day, I was chopping that tree and minding my own business, when suddenly it began to rain. And right in the middle of the chop, I rusted solid. I've been that way ever since.

Scarecrow: It just wasn't your day, wasn't it?

Dorothy gave the Scarecrow a glare to say 'that's not helping' then gave the Tin Man a sympathetic expression.

Dorothy: Well, your perfect now.

Tin Man: Perfect? I may be in good shape, but look inside my chest if you think I'm perfect.

Dorothy opened the small container on the Tin Man's chest and peeked inside. It was empty inside, nothing wrong about that. Not.

Dorothy: There's nothing inside you.

Tin Man: _(dryly) _Exactly. The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart.

Scarecrow: No heart?!

Dorothy: But everyone has a heart!

Tin Man: Everyone but yours truly. No heart, all hollow.

**When a man's an empty kettle**

**He should be on his mettle**

**And yet I'm torn apart**

**Just because I'm presuming**

**That I could be kind-a human**

**If I only had a heart**

**I'd be tender, I'd be gentle, and awful sentimental**

**Regarding Love and Art**

**I'd be friends with sparrows**

**And the boy who shoots the arrows**

**If I only had a heart**

**Picture me, a balcony**

**Above a voice sings low**

Tree: _(mock tone)_ Wherefore art thou, Romeo?

Scarecrow: Oh, shut up!

**(Tin Man)**

**I**** hear a beat…how sweet!**

**Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion**

**And really feel the part**

**I could stay young and chipper**

**And I'd lock it with a zipper**

**If I only had a heart**

The Tin Man walked off the grass to the yellow brick, where he began tap dancing, using his axe as a cane. He nearly swung the axe towards the talking trees.

Tree: Watch where you're swinging that axe!

During his little tap dance, the Tin Man taps his knees, bangs his chest, and makes the whistle in his hat blow. Dorothy and the Scarecrow were amazed. Even Toto was impressed. When the Tin Man folded his arms to lock that position for a minute, he realized he couldn't move anymore.

Tin Man: Uh, excuse me? I need some oil please.

The Scarecrow quickly oiled him over and the Tin Man unlocked himself from the position he put himself in.

Dorothy: That was a terrific dance you did there!

Tin Man: Thank you…eh, what is your name?

Dorothy: I'm Dorothy Gale. This is Scarecrow and this is Toto. We're going to Emerald City to see the Wizard.

Tin Man: The Wizard? But why?

Scarecrow: Dorothy wants him to send her back home to Catsas.

Dorothy: That's Kansas, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: Right, sorry. And I wanna ask the Wizard to give me some brains. Hey! I got an idea! Why don't you come with us and ask the Wizard for a heart.

Tin Man: Well, gee, that's very nice of you both, but suppose the Wizard wouldn't give me one when we got there.

Dorothy: Oh, but I'm sure he will. We've come such a long way already.

Tin Man: Well, it's a long and dangerous journey to get to Emerald City. And what if it might rain on the way?

Scarecrow: But you've just been saying how much you want a heart. And I'll keep the oil can in my jacket if you need it.

Dorothy: Please, Tin Man. This could be your last chance to get a heart.

Tin Man: Well…all right! I'll go with you!

Dorothy: Great! Onward to Emerald City!

The trio of friends, along with Toto, walked together on the yellow brick and into the dark forest, where a winged monkey, with pink Elvis hair, named Nikko watched them disappear into the woods, and then flew off to tell his mistress the news.


	6. The Cowardly Lion

In the dark and eerie forest, the three travelers walked slowly and cautiously, for they heard strange sounds all around them.

Dorothy: I don't like this forest. It's dark and scary.

Tin Man: And my knees are shaking. I'm getting scared!

Scarecrow: Then stop shaking your knees! Wild animals could hear you!

Tin Man: Sorry. But does anybody have anything that could help us see in the dark? Like an oil lamp or a match?

Scarecrow: Aah! Anything but a lighted match!

Tin Man: Excuse me?

Scarecrow: _(makes gestures) _Scarecrow…straw…match…I burn up.

Tin Man: Oh. Sorry.

Dorothy: Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?

Scarecrow: Animals that eat straw? Like cows and horses?

Tin Man: No, mostly lions and tigers and bears.

Dorothy: Oh my!

Suddenly, they heard a deep growl. They didn't know where it came from for it could be anywhere.

Dorothy: What sort of animal is that?

Tin Man: It-it-it-it's a huge one, I'll tell you that!

Scarecrow: D-d-d-don't be frightened. I-I-I'll protect you, Dorothy! Gadzooks, look!

Out of nowhere, a lion with a bushy mane and a goatee on his chin leapt out from behind a fallen tree, snarling. Dorothy screamed and hid behind a tree. The Scarecrow and the Tin Man tried to be brave, but when the Lion pounced forward, they started to tremble in fear. The Lion stood up on his hind legs and put his paws up, sneering.

Lion: Put 'em up, put 'em up! Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together if you want. I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot. I'll fight you with my eyes closed. _(to the Tin Man) _Oh. Pulling an axe on me, huh? So you can sneak up on me and chop in two? I don't think so, buster! Grrr!

Tin Man: That's enough! We're not sneaking up on you! Now go away and leave us alone!

Lion: What's the matter? You scared of me? How long can you stay fresh in that can? C'mon and fight, you shivering piece of junk yard! _(to the Scarecrow) _How about you? Put your hands up, you lop-sided bag of hay!

Scarecrow: Now that's getting personal!

Tin Man: Yes. _(shoves the Scarecrow forward) _Teach him a lesson.

Scarecrow: Wha-? What's wrong with you teaching him a lesson?

Tin Man: Well, I hardly know him.

Toto decided to confront the Lion by barking and growling at him. But the Lion wasn't intimidated by the little dog and decided to get him instead.

Lion: I'll get you first, peewee!

But Dorothy, fearing Toto would get hurt, rushed out from behind the tree and slapped the Lion on the nose as hard as she could, leaving the Lion taken aback.

Dorothy: Don't you dare hurt my dog!

But then, to everyone's surprise, the Lion began to bawl like a crybaby. The Scarecrow and the Tin Man exchanged perplexed expressions.

Scarecrow: Either Dorothy must be a brave girl or…

Tin Man: Or that lion is acting like a big baby.

Lion: _(sobs) _Why did you hit me for? I didn't bite him.

Dorothy: _(frowns) _But you tried to. It's bad enough picking on a straw man and tin man, but when you go around picking on poor little dogs…

Lion: _(sobs) _Absolutely, but you didn't have to go and hit me. Is my nose bleeding? Do you have a hankie?

Dorothy: No, it isn't. But see what a fuss your making? When you go around picking on things weaker than you are!

Lion: I can't help it! It's because every animal in the forest, even the weakest ones, pick on me because I'm…I'm…

Tin Man: _(angrily) _A great big coward!

Lion: Right! What he said! Surely you heard that lions are supposed to be King of the Beasts, right kid?

Dorothy: Well…yeah, but-

Lion: Well, not me! I was always afraid of everything. I haven't had any courage at all. Sometimes I even scare myself. Look at the circles under my eyes, I haven't slept in months!

Tin Man: Didn't you try counting sheep?

Lion: That doesn't help, I'm terrified of sheep!

Scarecrow: That just leaves one question; is this whole cowardly thing the reason why you were picking on us?

Lion: No, aren't you with _her?_

Scarecrow: Who's her? Do you mean Dorothy here?

Lion: No, the lady with the green warty face!

Scarecrow: Sorry. Don't know a lady with a green warty face.

Tin Man: Are you referring to a boogey man or a boogey lady?

Lion: Neither. She dresses in black and rides on a stick. She's been causing trouble around here, scaring off every animal in the forest. She's even got a flying monkey doing whatever she tells him to do.

While listening to this description of this lady with a green warty face, Dorothy's eyes grew wide in terror. She knew who the Lion was talking about. Even Toto seemed to understand his mistress' facial expression and whimpered quietly. But she secretly feared that if the Wicked Witch knew that she had made new friends, she might harm them.

Dorothy: Uh no, we're not with this lady with a green warty face. We're just harmless travelers on our way to Emerald City.

Lion: You're not? Really? Then why does _he_ have an axe?

Tin Man: _(dryly) _I happen to be a woodcutter. But if I weren't, I'd use it to put your head on a wall, scaredy cat.

Lion: Watch the name calling, rust bucket!

Scarecrow: _(yells) _Quiet! Both of you! _(calmly) _Now look, we were on our way to Emerald City to see the Wizard to…*gasps*…that's it!

Lion: What's it?

Scarecrow: Hey Lion, all three of us lack something we wish we had, and we're going to Emerald City to ask the Wizard for help. I'm going to ask for some brains, the Tin Man is going to ask for a heart, and Dorothy is going to ask him to send her home in Kansas. Maybe you could ask him for some courage.

Dorothy: That's a great idea, Scarecrow!

Tin Man: But…but he just attacked us…

Dorothy: It was only a misunderstanding, Tin Man. And I have to agree with Scarecrow; maybe the Wizard could help him too.

Lion: Well, wouldn't you guys feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion? I would. And I still am!

Dorothy and the Scarecrow shook their heads gently, but the Tin Man nodded his head. The Scarecrow slapped him on the back of his tin head and glared at him. Finally, the Tin Man reluctantly agreed.

Lion: Gee, that's awful nice of you guys. Sorry for giving you guys a hard time. It's just that my life's been unbearable without courage.

**Yeah, it's sad, believe me, Missy**

**When you're born to be a sissy**

**Without the vim and verve**

**I'm afraid there's no denying**

**I'm just an awful dandy-lion**

**A fate I don't deserve**

**But I could show my prowess**

**Be a lion, not a mouse**

**If I only had the nerve**

**Oh I'd be in my stride**

**A king down to the core**

**Oh I'd roar the way I never roared before**

**And then I'd ROAR!**

**And roar some more**

**I would show the dinosaurus**

**Who's king around the forest**

**A king they'd better serve**

**And with my regal beezer**

**I could be another ceaser**

**If I only had the nerve**

**I'd be brave as a blizzard**

**(Tin Man)**

**I'd be gentle as a lizard**

**(Scarecrow)**

**I'd be clever as a gizzard**

**(Dorothy) **

**If the Wizard is a wizard who will serve**

**(Scarecrow)**

**Then I'm sure to get a brain**

**(Tin Man)**

**A heart**

**(Dorothy) **

**A home**

**(Lion) **

**The nerve**

The group began to dance and skip along the yellow brick, now filled with hope and joy that the Wizard will grant them their wishes.

**(Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion)**

**Oh, we're off to see the Wizard**

**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**

**We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz**

**If ever a Wiz there was**

**If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was**

**The Wizard of Oz is one because**

**Because, because, because, because, because…**

**Because of the wonderful things he does**

**We're off to see the Wizard**

**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**

The image of Dorothy and her new friends were shown inside the Wicked Witch's crystal ball as the Witch and Nikko were watching.

Wicked Witch: So, the little brat's got some new friends accompanying her to Emerald city, eh? Big mistake! If only they'd have known that tagging along with that girl would only put them in danger. But what kind of danger shall I set up for them?

Nikko tried to suggest some ideas to the Witch on what she should do to the group of travelers, but the Witch didn't understand his sign language or the noises he was making.

Wicked Witch: What are you trying to tell me? Am I supposed to make them riving in tar mass? No? Send a flood of hot lava at them? No, that's not it. Crush them in an elephant stampede? No? Ugh! I don't even know what you're trying to tell me. I don't speak monkey. Wait a minute!

Looking into her crystal ball again, the Witch saw a very large paw print, resembling a bear's paw print, planted within the dirt.

Wicked Witch: A kalidah paw print? The girl and her ragtag friends are heading into kalidah territory. That's it! I'll have one of the kalidahs kill them.

The Witch waved her hands over the crystal ball, muttering a spell to bring out a deadly kalidah.

Wicked Witch: Awake, my sleeping deadly beauty. Awake! Seek out Dorothy Gale, and tear her apart!


	7. Kalidahs and Poppies

Meanwhile in the forest, while the group of travelers were walking much further down the yellow brick road through the dark forest.

Scarecrow: As soon as I get my brain, I'll become a book-smart genius! Or better yet, I could create inventions the Land of Oz has never seen before!

Tin Man: And when I get my heart, I will feel emotions of all kind that I've dreamed of! Joy, pain, sadness, and jealousy!

Lion: After I get my courage, I'll become King of the Ozian Forest! I'll bet I could fight a herd of elephants or a even whole pack of wolves!

Listening to her friends talking about their dreams and their wishes made Dorothy smile. But when she thought about her wish to get home, Dorothy realized that if she returned to Kansas, she might never see her new friends again.

Dorothy: Oh Toto, the Land of Oz is a wonderful place and I wish we could stay, but Auntie Em and Uncle Henry will be worried sick about me. If I do leave, I might never see Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion again. But there's that Wicked Witch who wants to kill me because she believes I killed her sister on purpose and stole her sister's magic shoes. She might even hurt my friends if she knew about them.

Toto looked up at his mistress with a saddened expression. He understood her feeling, and he grew to love Oz as much as she did, but he wanted to go home like she did.

Lion: How about you, Dorothy? What are you going to do when the Wizard grants your wish?

Dorothy: Huh? Oh! Well, I'll be glad to be reunited with my Auntie Em and Uncle Henry again. Who knows? Maybe I'll be home in time for supper.

The guys chuckled and Dorothy smiled. But then they stopped suddenly when they found their path cut off by a great gulf in the middle of the road.

Scarecrow: Whoa! Looks like the road ends here.

Lion: Oh great! Now what?

Tin Man: We could make camp and figure out a plan to get across.

Lion: I don't know about that. There are other wild animals in the forest that could kill us.

Dorothy: Maybe there's a bridge around here somewhere that we could cross. How hard can it be?

Just then, a deep rumbling growl came from the forest behind them. It sent a cold chill down their spines as they trembled.

Scarecrow: What was that?

Lion: It must be a kalidah.

Dorothy: What's a kalidah?

Lion: They're monsters with the heads of tiger and the bodies of bears, with long sharp fangs, and they're murderous beasts.

Tin Man: _(sarcastic) _Ok, now you're just trying to scare us.

Lion: You don't believe me? Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you, tin can.

Dorothy's face was as pale as a ghost as she stared into the dark distance of the woods behind them. Toto trembled in her arms when he saw something that made his mistress stand frozen with fear. There was something in the woods that was coming up towards them, causing several trees to move slightly as if a giant's footsteps were moving them. But the guys didn't seem to notice this.

Dorothy: _(terrified) _Guys…

Tin Man: Tin Can?! Oh, how dare you call me that! You're always afraid of everything, but you still like to pick on me!

Scarecrow: Would you two knuckleheads quit it! We need to get to Emerald City as soon as possible! This is no time for bickering!

Dorothy: _(terrified) _Guys…

Lion: But he started it!

Tin Man: Did not!

Lion: Did too!

Scarecrow: I said QUIT IT! Do you wanna get your heart and courage or not?!

Dorothy: _(yells) _GUYS! Turn around!

The guys looked at Dorothy, perplexed by what she meant, when a dark shadow loomed over them. Standing before them was the most fearsome creature they had ever seen. The creature had the head of a tiger and the body of a bear. The flashing green eyes and dripping jaws of the beast frightened the group so much that the Tin Man jumped into the Lion's arms, Scooby Doo style.

Tin Man: From now on, I'll believe anything you say about kalidahs!

Lion: Glad to hear it!

The kalidah raised its large paw to strike, but the travelers dodged the kalidah's attack. Dorothy's foot got caught on a slightly moving green weed that grew from an old tree. She desperately tried to free herself as the kalidah came closer to her. Toto tried to help by biting on the kalidah's long tail, but the kalidah swatted him away.

Dorothy: HELP!

The guys stopped running and looked back. They could see Dorothy was in grave danger when the kalidah approached her. The Tin Man bravely rushed forward, his axe in the air, and attended to deliver a blow to the kalidah's head, but it was the kalidah who delivered the blow to the tin man, sending him rolling along the yellow brick road like a trash can. The Scarecrow tried throwing large rocks at the monster, but it didn't hurt the kalidah much as it smacked the straw man into a tree that stood close to the gulf.

The Cowardly Lion stood shaking like a rattlesnake's tail as he watched his brave friends get knocked out in the fight. He wanted to help, but he didn't have the guts to do it. The kalidah turned its attention on Dorothy and pinned its large paw down hard on her to keep her from moving. The kalidah roared as it raised its right paw, ready to deliver the final blow on Dorothy, who was screaming in terror.

But as the Lion watched this gruesome sight and listened to Dorothy's cries, something snapped inside of him. His eyes ablaze with rage, his fangs were bared, and he let out the loudest roar anyone had ever heard. The kalidah looked up, just to see the Lion pounce right on his head and face. The kalidah reared back as it tried to shake the Lion off, as the Lion bit and scratched wildly, trying to defend Dorothy. Dorothy picked up Toto and ran back to her friends, who had recovered from the kalidah's blows, and they all watched in amazement as the Lion fought back against the monster.

Dorothy: Go, Lion! Rip his ears off!

Tin Man: Oh, he might not hold that monster back for long. We got to figure out a way to escape and quick.

Then, the Scarecrow eyed the large tree that stood next to the gulf, then studied the size of the tree and the length of the gulf, and an idea came to his brilliantly brainless mind.

Scarecrow: I've got a plan! Tin Man, chop down that tree! It will fall to the other side of the cliff, that way we can cross over!

Tin Man: Why, that's a brilliant idea!

Dorothy: Scarecrow, you're so smart!

The Scarecrow blushed and rubbed the back of his head. The Tin Man immediately began chopping away at the end of the tree. Meanwhile, the Lion had managed to climb onto the kalidah's back and he buried his fangs in the kalidah's throat. The kalidah roared painfully, then violently shook the Lion right off his back.

At that time, the tree the Tin Man had been chopping at gave way and fell across the gulf, with its top branches reaching the other side of the gulf. The Tin Man, Toto, the Scarecrow, and Dorothy started to cross, but the tree shook so violently, due to the kalidah getting on the log bridge, that Dorothy lost her footing and fell. Luckily, the Scarecrow grabbed onto her wrist and held it tightly.

Dorothy: Help! Scarecrow!

Scarecrow: Hang on, Dorothy! Don't let go!

The kalidah attempted to pounce on Dorothy and the Scarecrow as they both hung onto the tree trunk for dear life, when the Lion came out of nowhere and slashed the kalidah right in the face, leaving it half blind. The Lion quickly helped the Scarecrow pull Dorothy to safety and together they crossed the log bridge to the other side, where the Tin Man and Toto were waiting.

The kalidah was now angrier than ever as it lunged towards the ledge where Dorothy and her friends stood. But due to the kalidah's heavy weight, the log bridge broke when the kalidah landed at the end of the bridge, and fell down with the broken tree to the ravine below. The travelers sighed with relief.

Tin Man: Whew! We made it. We're safe.

Scarecrow: You all right, Dorothy?

Dorothy: I'm fine. But we should thank Lion. He saved our lives.

Scarecrow: Thanks, Lion. You saved us!

Tin Man: I have to admit, you're a brave lion.

Lion: I wasn't brave, I was scared for Dorothy! That thing was gonna eat her up-Oomph!

Dorothy cut him off by giving him a big hug, and the Lion couldn't resist giving her a little squeeze back.

But in the Witch's castle, the Wicked Witch had watched the whole thing through her green crystal ball, and was furious.

Wicked Witch: Curse that lion! He should've been a coward! I must've underestimated him. They're almost out of the woods and I still haven't got a plan to stop them.

After thinking it over, the Witch came up with another idea to stop Dorothy and her friends.

Wicked Witch: Aha, I've got it! Those fools will be coming to a field of yellow buttercups just outside the city. I'll turn those buttercups into a field of scarlet red poppies, and put a little something in them to keep them from reaching Emerald City. Ha, ha, ha, ha! When I gain those ruby slippers, my power will be the greatest in all of Oz!

Back to Dorothy and her friends, they had finally reached the end of the forest, where they came to a green gate that had the letters OZ carved on top. They pushed through the green gates, then stopped and pointed to what filled them with awe and joy.

Dorothy: Look! There's Emerald City!

Just up ahead was the famous Emerald City. The sun's rays made the city sparkle like real emeralds. Dorothy felt she was getting every step closer to home. Her friends felt the same way, they would soon get their wishes come true.

Tin Man: Oh my! It's beautiful!

Dorothy: The Wizard must be a lucky guy to live in a city like that!

Lion: Well c'mon then, what are we waiting for?

Scarecrow: Nothing, let's hurry!

The foursome ran down the yellow brick road, passing a field of beautiful yellow buttercups. But they failed to notice that the color of the flowers changed to scarlet red, and a powerful odor rose out of the flowers and drifted towards Dorothy. Every breath she made when running, she unknowingly inhaled the scent of the poppies. Then, she began to feel light-headed and drowsy.

Dorothy: Oh, what's happening to me? I can't run anymore. I'm so sleepy. I need to lie down.

The fields of grass and poppies magically spread over the yellow brick road and Dorothy passed out among the field of poppies. The Scarecrow happened to look back and saw Dorothy fall among the flowers and he rushed back to her.

Scarecrow: Dorothy, what's wrong? Are you hurt? C'mon, wake up! Guys, over here!

The Tin Man and the Lion looked back and saw the Scarecrow motioning them to come over to him, which they did.

Scarecrow: Dorothy just passed out, now she won't wake up! And look at Toto, he's asleep too!

It was true. Toto had fallen prey to the scent of the poppies and he lay beside his mistress.

Lion: Why did she do that for?

Scarecrow: I don't know, but something might be wrong.

Tin Man: _(wails) _Oh, Dorothy! Please wake up! We're nearly there!

In her castle chamber, the Witch cackled as she watched the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion trying desperately to wake Dorothy from her slumber.

Wicked Witch: You can shout her name out all you want! There's nothing you can do to help her! She'll never hear your voices again when I get through with her! Now those ruby slippers will be mine! Nikko, fetch me my broomstick, but make sure the castle jester keeps his hands off it!

Back out in the field of poppies, the poppy's odor got into Lion's nostrils and he too began to feel drowsy.

Lion: Come to think of it, forty winks won't be so bad. _(passes out)_

Scarecrow: Don't you start it too, Lion!

Tin Man: _(cries) _Oh, look at him! This is terrible!

Scarecrow: Don't cry, you'll rust yourself again! Look! The whole field is filled with poppies! But how?

Tin Man: Poppies?! That's what's putting them to sleep! What'll we do? Help! Help!

Scarecrow: It's no use screaming at a time like this! Nobody will hear you! Oh, what the heck? Help! Somebody help us! No, Tin Man, don't rust on me like this! Won't somebody help me?! Anybody?! Please!

A bright pink bubble floated past the Scarecrow, sprinkling a shower of snowflakes onto the poppy field. These snowflakes were enchanted, to destroy the sleeping odor from the poppies. The minute the snowflakes touched the poppies, the scarlet red flowers turned to ice.

Scarecrow: It's snowing! And the poppies are freezing up! Maybe it will help...or maybe not.

The Lion sat and stretched his arms out, and let out a big yawn, showing his teeth. Dorothy's eyes fluttered open as she sat and yawned. The Scarecrow was overjoyed to see Dorothy awake and he embraced her.

Scarecrow: Dorothy! You're waking up! Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried about you.

Dorothy: Um, Scarecrow? Why is it snowing?

Lion: _(yawns) _Unusual weather we're having, ain't it?

Dorothy: Look! Tin Man's rusted again! Give me the oil can, where's the oil can?

Lion: Uh, I think I know where it is.

Scarecrow: Where?

Lion: I'm sitting on it.

Scarecrow: Ugh. Just give it to me!

At the Witch's castle, the Wicked Witch had seen what had happened through her crystal ball. She knew who caused the enchanted snowflakes and was furious.

Wicked Witch: WHAT?! Glinda, you fool! You're ruining everything! Grrr! Why is it that somebody always helps that Dorothy girl?! But shoes or no shoes, I'm still great enough to conquer her!

Picking up the broomstick Nikko handed her, the Witch got up to the window sill to take off.

Wicked Witch: I'll just have to let my presence be known to her idiot friends and to the entire city to let them know this; death to those who stand in my way who help Dorothy Gale! Now, to Emerald City as fast as lightning!

The Witch hopped on her broomstick and flew circles around the tower before flying off for Emerald City, cackling wickedly.


	8. Emerald City

Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, the Lion, and Toto were filled with enthusiasm as they rushed along a yellow brick road gateway that would take them to Emerald City, that stood on a tall hilltop before them.

Tin Man: Oh! This is it, this is it! We've finally made it! I can fairly hear my heart beating already!

Scarecrow: After all we've been through, we've finally made it to Emerald City! I've as good as got my brain!

Lion: In just another hour, I'll be King of the Forest! Long live the King!

Dorothy: Oh, I can hardly wait to see Auntie Em and Uncle Henry! Are you excited, Toto? I know I am!

Toto barked happily in response.

_**(Glinda****)**_

_**You're out of the woods, y**__**ou're out of the dark, y**__**ou're out of the night**_

_**Step into the sun, s**__**tep into the light**_

_**Keep straight ahead for t**__**he most glorious place **_

_**On the face of the earth or the sky**_

_**Hold onto your breath, h**__**old onto your heart, h**__**old onto your hope**_

_**March up to the gate a**__**nd bid it open**_

After walking along the yellow brick road gateway bridge that took them up to the entrance of the Emerald City, Dorothy tugged on a cord that rung a loud bell. The door opened slightly and a small doorman stuck his head out.

Doorman: Who rang that bell?

The Lion, a little afraid of this stern doorman, pointed at Dorothy, while the Scarecrow gave him an annoyed look.

Doorman: Can't you read the sign?

Dorothy: What sign? I don't a sign on the door.

Doorman: What do you mean you don't see…oh. Be right back.

He retrieved back inside, then emerged a second later with a sign that he hung over the large door handle. The sign read "Bell out of order. Please knock." Dorothy used the door handle to knock, and the little doorman popped his out again.

Doorman: Well, that's more like it. I don't know who took that sign off but…well anyway, state your business.

Dorothy: We came here to see the Wizard.

Doorman: Wha-? The Wizard?! But nobody can see the Wizard! Nobody's ever seen him, and neither have I!

Dorothy: Oh please, sir. The Good Witch of the North sent us to see the Wizard.

Doorman: Prove it!

Dorothy: I'm wearing the ruby slippers she gave me! Look!

The doorman looked down at Dorothy's feet and saw the ruby slippers. He seemed to recognize whom those shoes used to belong to.

Doorman: Oh my! Are those…?

Dorothy: Yes, they are.

Doorman: Well, bust my button! Why didn't you say so in the first place? Come on in!

The doors parted open, allowing Dorothy and friends to pass through to a small room, where the doorman took out a big gold key to unlock another large front door that led them to the city. The four travelers gazed in awe and wonder at the magnificence of the Emerald City. Tall buildings were everywhere, street lamps, a water fountain, and everything was decorated with emeralds. People were dressed in green clothing and looked happy and content.

Doorman: I'll ask Jellia Jamb to give you a tour of the city while I send word of your arrival to the Wizard.

Dorothy: Thank you. But who is Jellia?

Jellia Jamb: Here I am!

A pretty young lady with short blonde hair and dressed in a green maid's dress came over to them.

Jellia Jamb: Hello! I'm Jellia Jamb. You must be Dorothy Gale, right?

Dorothy: Uh, yes.

Jellia Jamb: And who are your friends?

Dorothy: Oh, this is-

Jellia Jamb: Are they your bodyguards or would-be suitors?

Scarecrow: Suitors?!

Tin Man: Bodyguards?!

Lion: Well, I do have a big body since I work a lot.

Tin Man: That's not what she meant by bodyguard, Lion.

Dorothy: These are my closest friends, Jellia. I wouldn't have made it here if not for them.

The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion grinned hugely and blushed bashfully.

Jellia Jamb: Aw, that's so sweet. Come on, I'll show you folks the sights of the city. And while we're here, we'll give you guys a makeover if you wanna look your best to meet the Wizard.

Jellia led Dorothy and the boys into a horse carriage and signaled the coachman to drive. Throughout the drive, Dorothy and the guys gazed at the city in awe and wonder. Bakery shops, dress salons, libraries, museums, schools, an art-deco shopping mall, hairdressers, children's playground, flower shops, theaters, restaurants, and a large beautifully carved fountain that stood in the city square. Two elevators from a hotel were variously loading and unloading elegant shoppers in green. Women wore green dresses with green hatboxes and nannies were pushing green baby carts. When people ran out of money, a money man gives them more. It was unlike anything Dorothy had ever seen, it was like a consumerist miracle. Up above, an array of hoardings, flanking a large photographic image of the great Oz himself.

**(Emerald City Civilians)**

**Ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho**

**And a couple of tra, la, las**

**That's how we laugh the day away**

**In the merry old Land of Oz**

**Buzz, buzz, buzz**

**Chirp, chirp, chirp**

**And a couple of La di das**

**That's how the crickets crick all day**

**In the merry old Land of Oz**

**We get up at twelve and start to work at one**

**Take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done**

**Jolly good fun**

**Ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho**

**And a couple of tra, la, las**

**That's how we laugh the day away**

**In the merry old Land of Oz**

The carriage pulled up to a Wash &amp; Brush Company, where Dorothy and the guys exited out of the carriage and entered the building. Toto happened to glance behind him and saw that the white horse that had been pulling their carriage had changed its entire body color to purple. Toto shook his little head, not believing what he was seeing, until Dorothy picked him up and carried him inside.

Three masseurs were stuffing the Scarecrow's body with fresh straw, as he lay flat on his back, and would often chuckle at how it tickled him.

**(Masseurs)**

**Pat, pat, here, pat, pat, there**

**And a couple of brand new straws**

**That's how we keep you young and fair**

**In the merry old Land of Oz**

Two men were polishing the Tin Man's body as he lay on his stomach, enjoying the treatment he was getting as he sipped on a soda cup filled with oil.

**(Masseurs)**

**Rub, rub, here**

**Rub, rub, there**

**And whether you're tin or brahz**

**That's how we keep you in repair**

**In the merry old Land of Oz**

Two masseuse girls were brushing Dorothy's hair while giving her a touch of sweet smelling perfume. Toto was beside her, in a tiny tin bath tub, and was covered in soap suds as he nipped at the floating bubbles around him.

**(Masseuse)**

**We can make a dimpled smile out of a frown**

**(Dorothy)**

**Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown?**

**(Masseuse)**

**Uh-huh!**

**(Dorothy)**

**Jolly old town!**

Four masseuse girls were trimming the Lion's claws, brushing his mane with curls, brushing his fangs, putting a red bow in his mane and a red bow on his tail. The Lion flashed a brief movie star smile and some of the masseuses swooned.

**(Masseuses)**

**Clip, clip, here**

**Clip, clip, there**

**We give the roughest claws**

**(Lion)**

**That certain air of savior fair**

**In the merry old Land of Oz**

**(Scarecrow)**

**Ha, ha, ha**

**(Tin Man)**

**Ho, ho, ho**

**(Dorothy) **

**Ha, ha, ha, ha **

**(Lion)**

**Ha!**

**(Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion)**

**That's how we laugh the day away **

**In the merry old Land of Oz**

**(Emerald City Civilians)**

**That's how we laugh the day away**

**With a ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha**

**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha**

**In the merry old land, merry old land, merry old land**

**Merry old Land of Oz**

Jellia dragged Dorothy to a backroom, where Dorothy emerged seconds later, wearing an emerald green puffed shoulder dress with a dark green bow tied around her waist and long sleeve pale green gloves. Her hair was designed half up curled with a green ribbon tied in her hair. Her friends were mesmerized by her appearance.

Scarecrow: Dorothy, you look beautiful.

Tin Man: Very lovely indeed.

Lion: Really cute.

Dorothy: Thanks, guys. Jellia said if I'm going to see the Wizard, I have to look nice.

Jellia Jamb: I'll have your old gingham dress washed for you when your visit with the Wizard is done.

Dorothy: Thank you, Jellia.

Suddenly, everyone screamed and pointed to the sky. The Wicked Witch was flying across the sky on her broomstick, leaving behind a trail of black smoke. She began using the trail of smoke to change them into letters.

Scarecrow: Who's that? Who's that?

Lion: That's the lady who's been giving me the heeby jeebies in the forest!

Tin Man: That's the Wicked Witch of the West!

The Witch's message could be shown and read clearly in the sky.

Lion: It says "Surrender Dorothy or die!"

The guys glanced over at Dorothy, who was staring up into the sky in horror. The Witch flew close above their heads, cackling evilly.

Wicked Witch: Well, well, Dorothy Gale. I see you've finally made it to Emerald City to see the Wizard. By the way, nice dress. And I've noticed that you've made some new friends on your little journey. Shame they should've left you alone if only they knew the danger you had put them in.

Scarecrow: Danger? What are you talking about?

Wicked Witch: Oh? Didn't she tell you? Didn't she tell EVERYONE!? This little farm brat is a lying, murderous, thief! She killed my sister and stole her magic shoes! And because she would not hand them over to me, I've placed a few booby traps on your journey to keep you from reaching Emerald City, say the kalidah and the poppy field!

The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion could not believe what they were hearing. So it was the Witch who threw those obstacles in their way, and all because Dorothy accidently killed her sister and wore her sister's shoes. They stared at Dorothy in shock and disbelief, but she was still gazing up at the Witch, with the same horrified expression on her face.

Wicked Witch: I suggest you stay away from those fools, Dorothy, or I'll stuff a mattress with the straw man, I'll use the tin can for a beehive, and I'll turn the fraidy cat into taxidermy. Or better yet, maybe they won't have anything to do with you after all the trouble you caused them. Before I go, I have one last thing to say; hey scarecrow, want to play ball?

She conjured up a fire ball and tossed it right towards a frightened Scarecrow, but the Tin Man and the Lion pulled him out of harm's way, just as the fireball struck the spot where the Scarecrow had been standing.

The Witch cackled evilly as she flew away from Emerald City and disappeared into the horizon. The Lion and the Tin Man helped the Scarecrow stand up while Dorothy checked if he was alright.

Dorothy: Are you alright?

Scarecrow: I'm fine. Nothing burnt, thank goodness. But, Dorothy...did what the Witch say is true?

Lion: Yeah, did you really kill a witch and stole her sister's shoes!?

Tin Man: Why didn't you tell us this before, after all we've been through together!?

Dorothy: But it was an accident, guys! My house got caught in the twister and-

A royal palace guard in a green uniform and with whiskers came running towards the group.

Guard: I have a message from the Wizard. He says he's ready to see you now.

Dorothy was glad to hear this. She was upset that her friends were now demanding answers about the slippers she wore and the Witch's threats. Arriving at the palace of the Great Oz, the group walked down a long corridor that would take them to the chamber of the Great Oz. But the Cowardly Lion was starting to become a coward again, due to the quiet and dark corridor.

Lion: Wait a minute, guys. I was just thinking, I really don't wanna see the Wizard this much. I'll wait for you outside.

Tin Man: Oh brother. He's turning into a scaredy cat again.

Dorothy: Stop it, Tin Man! _(to Lion)_ Don't you know the Wizard's gonna give you some courage?

Lion: But I'm too scared to ask him!

Dorothy: Well then, I'll ask him for you.

Lion: YEOW!

Scarecrow: What happened?

Lion: Somebody pulled my tail! Who's pulling my tail?

Scarecrow: You did it yourself!

Lion: Oh. Sorry.

Up ahead, the doors to the Wizard's chamber slowly parted open and a big booming voice came out from the chamber.

Oz: COME FORWARD!

Lion: Tell me when it's over! _(shuts his eyes)_

The foursome entered the chamber, but they saw nothing at first, until they noticed green smoke and flames coming out from another room, the throne room. As they cautiously approached the Wizard's chamber, out from the smoke came a giant, disembodied, ghostly head that seemed to float above the throne. The group reacted in shock as they trembled and were shaking in fear. Its onimous voice seemed to shake the entire chamber while fire and green smoke emphasise every syllable, shooting up like volcanos.

Lion: Look at that! Look at that! Ok, that's it! I wanna go home! I want my mommy!

The Lion tried to make a bolt for it, but the Scarecrow and the Tin Man grabbed him and yanked him back in place.

Oz: I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU?

Dorothy: I…I am…Dorothy, the small and meek. I've come to ask you to send me back to Kansas.

Oz: AND WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT, TIN WOODMAN?

Tin Man: I…uh…I've come to ask you for a heart. Um, please.

Oz: AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, SCARECROW?

Scarecrow: Um…I…eh…I want a brain, Your Wizardry.

Oz: AND WHAT DO YOU WANT, LION?

Lion: I want to get the heck out of here!

Again, the Lion tried to make a run for it, but the Scarecrow grabbed hold of his tail to keep him from running, however the Lion was much stronger than him as he dragged the Scarecrow away with a yoink! The Tin Man tried to help as he rushed after the Scarecrow and a terrified Lion who was trying to open the closed doors to escape.

Dorothy: Lion wants you to give him courage so he can become King of the Forest.

While Oz spoke with Dorothy, the still terrified Cowardly Lion was running from window to window still trying to get out, with the poor Scarecrow holding onto Lion's tail and being dragged along the floor, and the Tin Man huffing and puffing while trying to catch and calm down the Lion.

Oz: HERE IS MY ANSWER TO YOU, DOROTHY GALE, THE WITCH-SLAYING GIRL FROM KANSAS, THE BENEFICENT OZ HAS EVERY INTENTION OF GRANTING YOUR REQUESTS.

Hearing this, the Lion stopped running and screeched to a halt. The Scarecrow was pleased, but he was much relieved that the Lion had stopped running.

Lion: What's that? What did he say?

Scarecrow: He says he'll do IT!

The Tin Man didn't stop in time and collided into the Lion and the Scarecrow, and the trio tumbles off screen and crash into something as Dorothy winces.

Lion: _(off-screen) _We're ok!

The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion came running back to Dorothy, all now looking eager to have their wishes granted.

Oz: BUT FIRST, YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELVES WORTHY BY PERFORMING A VERY SPECIAL TASK.

Dorothy: Um, ok. Anything you desire, sir.

Scarecrow: You just name it and we'll do it, Your Wizardness.

Oz: VERY WELL. BRING ME THE BROOMSTICK OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST.

The foursome was immediately taken aback by this request. The Lion fainted and fell back onto the floor. The Tin Man's jaw dropped.

Scarecrow: _(meekly)_ Except that.

Dorothy: You want us to steal the Witch's broomstick? That's impossible!

Tin Man: But if we do that, we'd have to kill her to get it!

Oz: BRING ME HER BROOMSTICK, AND I'LL GRANT YOUR REQUESTS!

Lion: _(revives) _But what if she kills us first?

Oz: SILENCE! NOW GOOOOOO!

The giant head breathed a huge puff of green smoke as the group shielded themselves and looked away as they're engulfed in smoke and flames. When the smoke died down, the giant head was gone. Dorothy was devastated. How could she get the Witch's broomstick if the Wicked Witch was out to get her? Her three companions felt the same way. Their goals and their dreams seemed farther off than ever when asked to perform such a task. What seemed like a glorious day for them to come to Emerald City and have their dreams come true, turned into a nightmare.

The sky changed to an orange yellow sunset as people retired to their homes in Emerald City for the night. But in the Emerald palace, Dorothy and her friends weren't asleep. They were all in Dorothy's bedchamber, where Dorothy explained everything to them.

Dorothy: I came to Oz in a twister that whisked me and Toto away from Kansas. We were trapped inside the house during the trip, but the house landed right onto of the Wicked Witch of the East. I didn't know about it until Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, told me. The Munchkins were really grateful to me and they made me their national heroine. Everyone was celebrating until...until the Wicked Witch of the West showed up. She was really angry when she heard about her sister's death, but she was angrier when Glinda gave me the ruby slippers that belonged to her sister. Glinda did mention once that the shoes have some special power within them, but I don't know what it is. The Witch threatened me and said she would kill me. That's when Glinda told me to go to Emerald City so the Wizard could send me back to Kansas. But I can't believe that the Wizard would send me to steal the Witch's broomstick, right after she happened to show up in Emerald City and threaten us!

Dorothy almost cried, for she was truly scared to face the Witch after what she had done to her and her friends. The guys had listened to her entire story and now felt sorry for her. They couldn't blame her for all the troubles they faced on the yellow brick road, for she was being threatened and stalked by a witch who was bent on vengeance.

Tin Man: But how come you never told us this before?

Dorothy: Because I didn't want the Witch to know about you. She would kill you because of me. And if I hadn't met you, you would all be safe from the Wicked Witch.

Scarecrow: Don't let that old hag bother you. The three of us are grateful to have met you. If you hadn't found me, I would be stuck on that pole forever.

Tin Man: And if it weren't for you, I'd be rusted solid for a long time. And I want to thank you for getting rid of the Witch of the East after all the pain I've been through because of her.

Lion: And if I hadn't met you, I would never have made a friend like you.

Dorothy: Really? Your not upset?

Scarecrow: Absolutely, kiddo. But now the question is what about the Wizard's request?

Dorothy: I guess I have no choice.

Lion: You don't have to do it, Dorothy. We could just stay right here in Emerald City, it's not such a bad place. We could be happy together.

The Tin Man and the Scarecrow were up for the idea, but Dorothy had to disagree.

Dorothy: But this could never be like Kansas. Auntie Em, Uncle Henry, and our farmhands will think I perished in the twister. I have to get that broomstick, even if it means I have to kill the Witch. Toto, you stay here. I don't want you to get hurt.

Scarecrow: We're going with you.

But Dorothy didn't want her friends to come. She knew that if they went with her, the Witch would kill them. The Witch's taunts seemed to echo in her mind; they would be put in danger because of her.

Dorothy: No! I'm going to the Witch's castle to get that broomstick myself!

Tin Man: What?! But the Witch will kill you.

Dorothy: I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me!

Tin Man: But it's not your fault-

Dorothy: Yes, it i_s!_ The Witch send all those traps at us, she tried to burn Scarecrow today, and I can't let her do that again to any of you! I'm going by myself and that is _that!_

Lion: Dorothy, wait!

But Dorothy had already slammed the door shut. The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion were taken aback. Even Toto was worried.

Tin Man: Oh. Poor Dorothy. We can't let her go alone. She could get killed.

Lion: But if went to the Witch's castle with her, we could all get killed. Dorothy said so. But I wish there was something we could do.

Scarecrow: _(determined frown) _As a matter of fact, there is something we can do.

Dorothy had changed into her regular blue and white gingham dress, and braided her hair in two pigtails. She put a knife shaped letter opener in her pocket, for protection. She was about to start her journey when a gloved hand shut the door on her. Looking behind her, Dorothy was surprised to see the Scarecrow standing over her, with a stern expression. She opened her mouth to speak, but the straw man cut her off first.

Scarecrow: Dorothy, we appreciate your concern for us, but regardless of what you say, we're going with you to help you get that broomstick! We may face many dangers on our quest, but I'd rather face a whole box full of matches to protect you!

Lion: You can't shut us out for our safety! We're more concerned for _your_ safety, and I'll face another kalidah to protect you!

Tin Man: But you do have a big heart and we know you care about us deeply, as we care about you. We want to help you get the Witch's broomstick to get you home to your family.

Dorothy listened to her friends' words in astonishment and reverence. They were willing to put their lives on the line to protect her from the Witch and willing to help her return home to Kansas.

Dorothy: _(smiles) _Oh, you guys are the best friends anybody ever had. But it's funny, I feel as if I'd known you before. But I don't think I could have, could I?

Scarecrow: I don't see how. You weren't around when I was stuffed and sewn together.

Tin Man: And I was standing rusted solid in the forest for the longest time.

Lion: And I grew up a coward in the forest all my life.

Dorothy: Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Because we all know each other know. And I'm glad to have met you guys. Thank you for standing by me.

First, Dorothy embraced the Scarecrow, then the Tin Man hugged both Dorothy and the Scarecrow, and the Lion wrapped his big arms around his three friends in a big group hug. Little Toto barked happily and wagged his tail.


	9. The Castle of the Wicked Witch

Night had fallen in the western part of Oz. In the Haunted Forest, the wind made a strange howling sound as it blew slightly against the branches of menacing-looking trees. There was mist everywhere, along with scary sounds like wolves howling, owls hooting, crows cawing, and crickets chirping. A large signpost stood in the middle of the forest – "Haunted Forest. Witch's Castle, 1 Mile. I'd Turn Back If I Were You!"

High above on a hilltop stood the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West, its black color matched with the blood red sky above. Inside the castle, Winkie soldiers were patrolling the castle, chanting a Winkie March song. Winkie slaves, all dressed in rags, were busy scrubbing the floors, cooking meals, sewing, mending, darning, and other things. In the castle courtyard, the Wicked Witch, standing on a balcony, called her Winkie soldiers and flying monkeys together for a special announcement.

Wicked Witch: Oh, the things I have just seen. Today is a great day for our kingdom. For today, all of Oz will be ours!

The Winkie guards cheered and the winged monkeys chattered excitedly.

Wicked Witch: As we speak, my poor late sister's magic shoes are tip taping their way here, led by that fresh little girl and her raggle taggle friends. Well, Dorothy, I'll lead you in such a merry dance, you'll be sorry you ever wandered into Oz and dared to cross me!

**She's so misguided, it's all so one-sided**

**That dimwitted girl dares to tangle with me**

**She's prissy, she's clueless, and I want her shoe-less**

**I'll show her how fiendishly mean I can be**

**I want those shoes to establish just whose number one from the east to the west**

**Then I'll be complete with the world at my feet**

**And red has always suite me best**

**I know I hold sway over all I survey**

**But I now need a much bigger deal**

**The shoes are the key to the making of me**

**So find her and bring her to heal**

**When I get that footwear from her**

**And its put where it could have been, should have been right from the start **

**My power will grow, it will blossom and flow**

**Through the world through the years and straight to my heart**

**We all like to dance, so now here's your chance**

**You'll dance to your very last gasp**

**Chasse, pirouette you'll swelter and sweat**

**And stumble right into my grasp**

**You'll find you can't stop as you dance till you drop DEAD!**

**And stumble right into my grasp**

Enjoy your dance my pretty, dance until you drop! And now you, Nikko. Take your army to the Haunted Forest and bring me that little girl and her mangy little dog, unharmed and alive. You can do what you want with the others. They'll give you no trouble, for I sent a little insect on ahead to take the fight out of those three clowns. Now get Dorothy and don't damage those ruby slippers!

With the sounds of wild screeching, the winged monkeys took to the skies.

Wicked Witch: Now fly! Fly, fly, my pretties! FLY! FLYYYYY!

Meanwhile in the Haunted Forest, Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion walked cautiously through the dark and misty forest. Toto was hiding in Dorothy's bag, and stuck his little face out, trembling at the noises he heard. The guys were carrying various weapons they thought that would protect them from the Wicked Witch. The Scarecrow was holding a pistol, the Tin Man carried both his axe and a wrench, and the Lion carried a large butterfly net and a Witch Remover spray pump. The group came upon the sign post and the Lion read it out loud.

Lion: "I'd turn back if I were you!" Good idea.

The Lion tried to turn back and leave, but the Tin Man grabbed him by the tail, pulling the Lion back, and shaking his head at him in disappointment.

Tin Man: This is no time to turn chicken. We've got to get that broomstick.

Lion: Who are you calling a chicken, tin can? I'm no chicken!

Then creepy vultures flew close to them in the trees, making strange sounds and looking at them malevolently. Poor Lion turned chicken and tried to make a run for it, but the Scarecrow and the Tin Man grabbed the Lion by his arms, and carried him back to where Dorothy was standing.

Lion: Let me go! Let me go! I wanna go home!

Tin Man: Would you knock it off? From now on, we're on enemy ground. You need to keep your nerves up. _(to Dorothy) _You should have something to protect yourself with.

Lion: Well, she can have my Witch Remover.

Dorothy: Does it work?

Lion: Nope. But it's great for threatening with.

The Lion pushed the little pump down and some of the smoke got in Dorothy's face, making her cough.

Scarecrow: Give me that thing!

The Scarecrow didn't want Dorothy to get sprayed in the face, so he grabbed the spray pump and tossed it aside.

Scarecrow: We'll protect you, Dorothy. We gave you our word, remember?

Lion: True, but I'm not as brave as I look, you know.

Tin Man: You're telling me.

Dorothy: Thanks, guys. But I've got something to protect myself with. _(takes out the knife)_

Lion: Whoa! Careful where you point that thing!

Scarecrow: I'm not so sure about you using a knife, Dorothy.

Dorothy: I don't want to use it either, but what else can I use? Now come on, the Witch's castle can't be that far.

Just then, they heard a few strange noises in the forest, it came from no ordinary bird nor could it come from any animal they knew.

Lion: Hey! What was that noise?

Scarecrow: It sounds like spooks to me!

Tin Man: That's ridiculous. There are no spooks around here.

Lion: Then why is it called the Haunted Forest!? Didn't you read the sign?

Tin Man: That could mean anything!

Dorothy: Come on, guys. We need to get to the Witch's castle. It can't be that far.

Before Dorothy could turn around, she caught the Scarecrow's arm twitching slightly.

Scarecrow: What? Do I have something on my face?

Dorothy: No, you just twitched.

Scarecrow: No, I did-Ouch!

The Tin Man's arm twitched as it was yanked upward in the air and accidently hit the Scarecrow in the face.

Tin Man: That wasn't my fault-Hey! What's going on?

Suddenly, the Tin Man began moving his arms and legs to the cha-cha. The same thing happened with the Scarecrow as his legs made strange movements and he danced the disco dance. And now the Lion was moving strangely and dancing to the moonwalk. Dorothy and Toto stared at the guys, non-plussed by their strange dance moves.

Dorothy: What are you guys doing? Why are you dancing like that?

Scarecrow: We're not doing it! We can't control ourselves!

Dorothy noticed three little insects buzzing around her friends, biting them, and causing their strange dancing. To make things worse, they heard wild screeching noises.

Tin Man: What was that? What was that!?

Lion: I think I smell flying monkeys!

Scarecrow: What!? Run, Dorothy!

Dorothy: No, I won't leave you guys!

Lion: Dorothy, run!

Dorothy: No, I'm not going anywhere without you!

Lion: I SAID RUN!

The Lion grabbed her by the shoulders and threw Dorothy twenty feet away from them, having such strong arms due to being a lion. Up in the sky, the winged monkeys dived in head first to attack. Dorothy watched in sheer horror as the winged monkeys attacked and beat her friends, all crying out in dismay.

The first group of winged monkeys pounced on the Tin Man, as he tried to swing his axe at his enemies, but one of the winged monkeys grabbed his axe and tossed it away. Then the winged monkeys picked up the Tin Man, carried him into the air, and dropped into in a pile of sharp rocks, where the Tin Man was broken and scattered everywhere. Another group of winged monkeys grabbed the Cowardly Lion and carried him over a deep dark hole, where they dropped him in it. The Lion's roars and screams were heard as he fell into the gulch.

Nikko spotted Dorothy behind a tree and flew down to catch her. Frightened, Dorothy ran for her life as Nikko chased after her. She spotted the Scarecrow, who had straw torn out from his front chest by two winged monkeys, and rushed towards him. Seeing Dorothy running to him, the Scarecrow broke free from the winged monkeys and tried reaching his gloved hand out to her. But before Dorothy could grab his hand, Nikko snatched her up by her waist and lifted her high up into the air, and away from the Scarecrow.

Dorothy: Aaaah! Help me! Scarecrow!

Scarecrow: Dorothy! Leave her alone, you flying monkey! Aaaaah! Let me go!

The two winged monkeys ripped the Scarecrow's legs right off his body, tore his left arm off, and took out more straw from his body, as the Scarecrow was crying out in distress. Nikko called out to his army that he had captured Dorothy and Toto, and the winged monkeys flew away into the dark sky.

Dorothy's screaming echoed in the sky, added to the sound of chattering monkeys. In her chamber, the Wicked Witch was delighted to see that her minions had done their job.

Wicked Witch: They're coming! My slippers are coming!

**I know I won't sway over all I survey **

**But I now need a much bigger deal**

**The shoes are the key to the making of me**

**So find her and bring her to heal**

**So Dorothy dear, I hope I've made clear**

**That you have to surrender and why**

**It's the end of the line, the slippers are mine**

**Your welcome my pretty**

The flying monkeys flew through the barred window putting Dorothy, who was all tied up in ropes, at the heels of the Wicked Witch.

**(Wicked Witch)**

**Yes, your welcome my pretty, to die! **

**DIE!**

The winged monkeys moved back as the Wicked Witch approached Dorothy, who tried to put on a brave face and hold her ground.

Wicked Witch: Why Dorothy, what a pleasant surprise. What an unexpected pleasure, and what a lovely little dog. It's so kind of you both to visit me in my loneliness.

The Witch nodded at Nikko, who smirked as he took Toto out of Dorothy's arms. The little dog struggled to get out of the winged monkey's grasp, but Nikko yanked on his ears painfully to make him stop.

Dorothy: Toto! You give my back to me!

Wicked Witch: Certainly….when you give me back those ruby slippers.

Dorothy: But Glinda told me not to take them off!

Wicked Witch: How dare you even mention her name!

Dorothy: But I promised her never to take them off.

Wicked Witch: Very well. Nikko, throw the dog in a basket, then throw that basket in the river to drown him!

Nikko nodded, as he shoved Toto into a basket, and was about to fly off with the basket when Dorothy, who feared for Toto, grabbed the Witch's arm, pleading.

Dorothy: No! No, wait! You can have your old slippers back, just give me back Toto!

Wicked Witch: That's a good little girl. I knew you'd see reason.

The Witch bent down to take the ruby slippers, but a yellow electrical shock prevented her from touching the slippers. The shock was powerful enough to send the Witch flying backwards and into the wall. The Witch staggered from the wall, unharmed yet angry.

Dorothy: I didn't do that! It wasn't me! Can I still have my dog?

Wicked Witch: No! Fool that I am! I should've remembered. Those slippers will never come off you as long as you're alive.

Dorothy: What are you gonna do?

Wicked Witch: What do you think I'm going to do? But that's not what worries me; it's how to do it. These things must be done delicately or you'll hurt the spell.

While Nikko was distracted, Toto saw his chance to crawl out of the basket and made a run for it down the staircase.

Dorothy: Run Toto, run!

Wicked Witch: Catch him, you fools!

Nikko and some Winkie guards tried to catch the little dog who made it down the staircase and was heading for the exit. The drawbridge was pulling up, but Toto bravely jumped off the ledge of the closing drawbridge and made it to the other side, where he escaped into the Haunted Forest to search for Dorothy's friends. Dorothy was relieved that Toto had escaped.

Dorothy: He got away! Oh, thank goodness!

But the Wicked Witch was furious as she grabbed Dorothy by her left pigtail roughly and leaned in close to her face, sneering.

Wicked Witch: Grrr. Which is more than you will. Curse you and your little dog! You've been more trouble to me than your worth. One way or another, it will soon be over.

The Witch grabbed Dorothy and dragged her to an abandoned tower of the castle, where the Witch threw Dorothy inside the empty room, and made an hour glass with blood red sand appear on the dusty table.

Wicked Witch: Do you see that? One hour. That's how much longer you've got to be alive, and it isn't long, my pretty, before you die. I can't wait forever to get those shoes!

Dorothy: You are a wicked, evil, monster! Just you wait; my friends will come for me!

Wicked Witch: Ha! Your friends won't be coming to save you. If only you'd have left them in Emerald City where they would be safe, then none of this would've happened.

The Witch conjured up a glowing image of Dorothy's friends. Dorothy was horrified to see the state they were in. The Scarecrow was torn to pieces and his straw was scattered everywhere. The Tin Man's body parts were broken and dented. The Cowardly Lion lay in the deep dark gulch, like he was either dead or asleep. Neither of them moved an inch or showed signs of movement.

Dorothy: No…Scarecrow…Tin Man…Lion…you can't be!

Wicked Witch: Oh, yes. Say goodbye to your friends, Dorothy Gale. And pretty soon, I'll have Nikko find your dog and drown him. Let that be a lesson to you, farm brat! Don't mess with wicked witches!

The Witch slammed the door shut and locked it. Dorothy tried desperately to open the door, but she couldn't. She tried kicking or ramming it down, but none of those didn't work either. Giving up, Dorothy leaned against the cold stone wall; her eyes welled up with tears and her voice choked on her wailing. She hadn't cried this much, except when Miss Gulch took Toto away, but this was far worse. Soon, she would meet her end and she would never see Kansas again.

Dorothy: _(cries) _Oh, why did I ever leave home? What was it that I was looking for that I couldn't find there? If only I could lie down in my soft cozy bed and sleep. Oh, what I wouldn't give for home right now.

**That counterpane upon my windowpane **

**The flaking plaster overhead**

**How I miss it now**

**Someday I'll wake and rub my eyes**

**And in that land beyond the skies**

**You'll find me**

**And I'll be home**

**Home**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Blue birds fly**

**Birds fly over the rainbow**

**Why then, oh why, did I?**


	10. The Rescue and the Melting

Back in the Haunted Forest, a paw reached out from the edge of the gulch and the Cowardly Lion emerged from out of gulch, panting.

Lion: Whew! I made it. I hate being left in the dark. Now where's the straw man and the metal man?

The Lion gasped when he saw the Tin Man and the Scarecrow were in pieces.

Lion: Oh, no! Look at them! They're a mess. I gotta put 'em back together.

The Lion grabbed the Tin Man's head and screwed it back onto the tin body like putting a cap back on top of a bottle. He screwed the arms and legs back onto the Tin Man's body. The Tin Man looked just how he used to be. He was even happier when the Lion brought him his axe.

Tin Man: Oh, thank goodness I'm me again! Thank you!

The Scarecrow lay still with his eyes shut on the ground. The Tin Man pinched him on the nose, making him stir a bit when he opened his eyes and saw the Lion and the Tin Man standing over him.

Tin Man: Are you all right?

Scarecrow: _(groans)_ I possibly may have had an accident. Darn those monkeys! They tore my chest out and threw it over there! Then they pulled my arm off and threw it over there! Then they ripped my legs off and threw it over there!

Tin Man: Well, that's you all over. Scarecrow, you've got to pull yourself together.

Lion: You must've been everywhere, eh? They sure knocked the stuffings out of you.

Scarecrow: _(scowls) _There's nothing to joke about it!

The Tin Man and the Lion managed to find all the straw and the Scarecrow's arm and legs, and easily put him back together again. But unlike the Tin Man, the Scarecrow wasn't pleased about being put back together.

Scarecrow: Oh, this is my fault. I promised her that we would be there to protect her. I'm a real failure now.

Lion: No, we're _all_ big, loser failures now.

**It's all gone down to rack and ruin**

**Cause we don't know what we're doing**

**It's all gone down the pan...**

Scarecrow: No!

Lion: It has...

**(Tin Man)**

**Things would be less dis-stressful**

**And we might be more successful **

**(Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion)**

**If we only had a plan**

**(Tin Man)**

**Bet the witch would make a beeline**

**(Scarecrow)**

**For a scarecrow**

**(Lion)**

**And a feline**

**(Tin Man)**

**And an overgrown tin can**

**That's all I am**

Scarecrow: No, you're more than that.

**(Lion)**

**But I feel like such a coward**

**I'd be easily overpowered**

**(Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion)**

**If we only had a plan**

Lion: _(dismayed)_ But we haven't.

But then they heard a familiar bark. They turned around and saw little Toto trotting towards them.

Tin Man: Look! There's Toto! Where did he come from?

Scarecrow: _(brightens up) _Why, don't you see? He's come to take us to Dorothy!

Tin Man: Oh, that's wonderful! Tell us where she is, Toto? Tell us where she is!

Scarecrow: Don't be silly. Animals don't talk.

The Lion gave the straw man an offended and annoyed expression.

Scarecrow: Uh, but _you_ can. But let's follow that dog!

A few miles ahead, the guys were climbing up a rocky cliff texture, with the Scarecrow in the lead and using the Tin Man's axe to hoist him upward and carry Toto in his jacket, the Lion using his strong claws to dig deep in the texture and pull himself up with the Tin Man holding onto his tail.

Lion: _(nervously) _I hope my strength holds out.

Tin Man: _(nervously) _I hope your tail holds out.

Scarecrow: Hush up and keep climbing, boys!

When the guys reached the ledge, they hid behind some large rocks when they caught sight of the Witch's castle just ahead of them. It looked more sinister and threatening to them due to the blood red sky and the screeching of winged monkeys that seemed to hover around the castle walls and towers.

Lion: What is that place?

Scarecrow: That's the castle of the Wicked Witch. Dorothy's in that awful place.

Tin Man: Oh, I hate to think of her in there. We've got to get her out. _(sobs)_

Scarecrow: This is not the time to cry, Tin Man! You'll only rust up again!

Lion: Look, down there!

The Winkie soldiers were chanting their usual Winkie March while changing guards and counter marching. Seeing them gave the Scarecrow an idea.

Scarecrow: I've got a plan on how to get in there!

Tin man: _(sarcastic) _Great. Mr. No Brain has a plan.

Lion: Well, what's the plan?

Scarecrow: We're gonna disguise ourselves as guards to sneak inside the castle, and Lion's gonna lead us into it!

Lion: What? Me?

Scarecrow: Yes, you! This is your chance to prove your King of the Forest!

Lion: You know what? Your right! This is what I have to do! I'll break into the castle and rescue Dorothy! Wicked Witch of no Wicked Witch, guards or no guards, I'll tear 'em all apart! I may not come out alive, but do or die, I'm going in there! There's only one thing I want you fellows to do?

Scarecrow: Ok, what is it?

Tin Man: What's that?

Lion: _(meekly) _Talk me out of it.

Both the Scarecrow and the Tin Man gave the Lion irritated expressions as the fraidy cat tried to turn back and run, but they grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back.

Tin Man: No, you don't!

Scarecrow: Oh, no!

But before they could push the Lion any further, three Winkie guards came up from behind them and ambushed the Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin Man. Sounds of struggling and fighting could be heard behind the rocks as Winkie hats, the Scarecrow's hat, the Tin Man's metal cap, spears, and even little Toto were tossed into the air.

Inside the abandoned tower, Dorothy slowly began to feel weak. Her entire body began to feel slightly cold. She looked over at the hourglass, for it was half empty. Her time was running out and as she cried out in agony.

But minutes later, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion emerged from behind the rocks, dressed up in green and black Winkie uniforms; each one holding a tall spear, and little Toto was hidden within the Scarecrow's jacket.

Scarecrow: C'mon! Now's our chance to get inside the castle!

Lion: Do you think it would be impolite dropping in like this?

Tin Man: Oh shush! Now let's go! Dorothy needs us!

The guys quickly and carefully got to the end of the line of Winkie guards and marched with them over the drawbridge and into the castle. The drawbridge pulled up and closed behind them.

When the Winkie guards disappeared around the corner, the guys backed up against a wall and in the shadows to avoid being seen, and wondering what to do next.

Lion: What do you think Ooo-Eee-Yah or whatever they said is supposed to mean?

Tin Man: Beats me.

Scarecrow: Well, we're inside the castle. Now we've got to find Dorothy.

Tin Man: But where will we go from here?

Toto sniffed the ground and got Dorothy's scent, leading up to the abandoned tower. Toto barked loud enough for the guys to listen as he began trotting up the staircase to the abandoned tower.

Scarecrow: Toto will find Dorothy! C'mon!

The Scarecrow, who was in the lead, raced up the staircase of the abandoned tower with the Lion and the Tin Man right behind him. Toto got to the door of the room where Dorothy was locked in, just as soon as the guys showed up, having thrown their guard disguises off.

Scarecrow: This must be it! Dorothy, are you in there? It's us!

Dorothy: _(from behind door) _Yes, it's me. But please hurry. I'm…I'm…

Listening to the weakened tone in her voice, the Scarecrow knew something was very wrong.

Scarecrow: Tin Man! Lion! Help me break this door down!

Together, the three friends rammed themselves against the door. With one powerful slam, the door broke and it flew towards the wall, and shattered the hourglass in the process. But when they got inside the room, they were shocked to find Dorothy lying on the floor, her eyes shut and her body still. All three of them gathered around the girl's body, trying desperately to wake her. Toto whined sadly as he put his little nose in his mistress' face.

Scarecrow: Dorothy! Can you hear me, kiddo? Dorothy! Dorothy, please!

Lion: _(lightly slaps Dorothy's cheek) _Dorothy! C'mon kid, wake up! Why isn't she waking up?

Tin Man: Oh no! We're too late! _(wails) _She's dead!

The Scarecrow and the Lion couldn't hold back their tears of mourning like the Tin Man was doing. Little Toto howled and whined in despair.

Scarecrow: _(ragged breathing) _We lost Dorothy because of me. If I had a brain, I should've figured out a faster way to save her.

Lion: No, it's my fault. I'm the one who's the coward. I should've been the one to save her first.

Tin Man: Oh, all is lost! Oh, the sorrow! The heartache! The grief!

But then, Dorothy's pretty facial movements slightly stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open and a small groan escaped from her lips.

Dorothy: What are you guys crying about?

The sound of Dorothy's voice reached their ears as the Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin Man looked down at her in bewilderment. Toto wagged his tail happily and licked Dorothy's face, making her giggle. The guys swept Dorothy up in warm and joyful group hug, all relieved that Dorothy was alive. Even Dorothy was relieved to see her friends before her, having thought she had lost them forever.

Dorothy: I'm so glad you're all right! I thought you were all goners.

Scarecrow: We're much happier to see you're ok, kiddo. It gave us quite a scare to see you on the floor like that.

Lion: We thought you were a goner too. What happened?

Dorothy: The Witch used a magic hourglass to see how long I've got to be alive, so if I was dead, she could take the ruby slippers.

Tin Man: Look! The hourglass must've been broken when we broke the door down! Oh, thank goodness we did in time; otherwise we'd be too late.

Dorothy: C'mon! Let's get outta here before the Witch finds us!

Scarecrow: Right behind you, kiddo!

Picking up Toto, Dorothy ran out of the room and down the staircase, followed by the Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin Man. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, the group screeched to a halt when they were confronted by a gang of flying monkeys, Nikko, and the Wicked Witch.

Wicked Witch: Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. This party is just beginning and we can't let you miss out on the fun.

Lion: We're trapped! Trapped like mice, eh, rats!

A whole army of Winkie soldiers came rushing in and surrounded Dorothy and her friends, pointing their spears at them.

Wicked Witch: That's right. Don't' hurt them right away. Let them think about it first.

The Scarecrow noticed a rope that held a large chandelier was fastened to the wall. The chandelier was right over the heads of the Witch's army, and it gave the Scarecrow an idea.

Wicked Witch: So Dorothy, one last chance to save yourself. Give me the slippers.

Dorothy: No.

Wicked Witch: What did you say?

Dorothy: I said, NO!

Wicked Witch: If that's what you want, then DIE!

The Witch conjured up a fireball to throw it at Dorothy, but the Scarecrow grabbed the Tin Man's axe and cut the rope, letting the chandelier drop and fall right on top of the Winkie soldiers.

Wicked Witch: Seize them! Seize them! Stop them, you fools! They're getting away!

As everyone struggled to get up and get out from under the fallen chandelier, the Scarecrow led his friends down the hall. The Winkies climbed out from under the broken chandelier and, with the Witch in the lead, followed in hot pursuit.

But the minute they disappeared, Dorothy and the guys peer out from behind a recess, then ran back into the hall to escape up another staircase. Nikko and some winged monkeys came back, seeing Dorothy and the guys disappear from the top of the staircase. He gave a loud screech to bring back the Witch and her minions.

Wicked Witch: They tricked us! Now we've got them! Half of you go this way! Half of you go that way! Hurry! Hurry!

The group ran down the steps from the tower and ran along the battlement and into a room in the tower where a few candelabras hung on the wall and an old bucket taking up rain water on a shelf.

Lion: Where do we go now?

Scarecrow: This way! Come on!

But as the group ran along another battlement, they stopped in their tracks to see Winkies and winged monkeys coming out of the tower, roaring menacingly.

Scarecrow: Back! Back the other way!

But when they ran along the battlement and back to the room in the tower they had come out from, they were confronted by another group of Winkies and winged monkeys, all growling menacingly. Both armies backed Dorothy and the boys up to the wall and to the shelf where the water bucket was kept. The Wicked Witch entered the room, sneering at her captives.

Wicked Witch: _(cackles) _Well, ring around the rosy, a pocket full of spears. Thought you were foxy enough to outsmart us, did you? Well, you thought wrong! I have a special death prepared for all of you. And the last to go will see the first four go before her.

Dorothy shrieked and clutched Toto in her arms, but Nikko took Toto out of her arms, sneering. Her three friends were apprehended by the Winkie guards and the winged monkeys. The Lion opened his mouth to roar at the Witch, but a Winkie put a muzzle on him, then bound his feet tight in ropes. The Tin Man's axe was taken from him and he too was bound in ropes. The Scarecrow was tied up, but he was pushed forward towards the Witch, who lifted her broom up to a burning torch, setting her broom on fire.

Wicked Witch: How about a little fire, scarecrow?

Fire was the Scarecrow's worst fear, as he panicked and struggled to get away from the burning broom.

Scarecrow: Oh, no! No, please! Not the fire!

Wicked Witch: What's the matter, straw head? Don't you wanna meet my old flame?

But Dorothy would not stand by and let this wicked old witch burn her friend to death, so she lunged forward and grabbed the broomstick, trying to pull it out of the Witch's grasp.

Wicked Witch: Let go of my broom, you little brat!

Dorothy: You leave him alone! Can't you see he's frightened!?

Wicked Witch: I'll get back to you, Miss Loud Mouth! Right now, watch your friend go up in flames!

The Witch was able to throw Dorothy against the wall, hitting her head. The Scarecrow reacted when he saw Dorothy thrown to the wall, but his eyes turned back to the burning broom, which was dangerously close to him.

Wicked Witch: Sorry, you big sack of hay! Your all burned up!

Scarecrow: No! NOOOO!

Rubbing her head from where she got hit, Dorothy looked up and saw the bucket of water halfway over the edge of the shelf. Water! That will put out the fire. Quickly, Dorothy grabbed the bucket and she threw herself in-between the Witch and the Scarecrow.

Dorothy: NO! I won't let you hurt him!

Dorothy hurled the water right over the burning broom, but she also dashed the water over the Witch, wetting her from head to foot. Horrified, the Witch dropped her broomstick and gave a loud cry of agony.

Wicked Witch: Aaaah! You cursed little brat! Look what you've done! I'm…I'm…MELTING!

To everyone's surprise, the Witch began to melt. Her face was dripping with green drops, along with her hands. Green liquid came out from underneath her black dress and green smoke evaporated from her body. Dorothy was as horrified as the Witch was.

Dorothy: I'm sorry! I was only trying to put out the fire! It was just water!

Wicked Witch: I'm _allergic_ to water, you little brat!

The Winkie soldiers lowered their spears as they watched their boss' death. The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion looked on in shock. Nikko and the winged monkeys didn't wanna watch this gruesome sight, so they retreated and flew away.

Wicked Witch: Ohhh, what a world! What a world! Who could've thought that a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness! Ohhh, look out! Look out! I'm going! AAAAAAAHHHHH!

With a shriek, the Witch melted in a puddle of green liquid. All that was of her were her clothes, her hat, and her broomstick. Toto sniffed the wet steaming clothes and gagged in disgust. Dorothy untied her three friends while the Winkies continued to stare at the green puddle.

Dorothy: Are you all right?

Tin Man: We're ok. How about you?

Lion: You got a nasty bump on the head.

Dorothy: I'll be fine.

Scarecrow: Oh, Dorothy. You jumped into the line of fire to save my life. I can't thank you enough, kiddo. But don't ever do that again, you nearly scared me for a moment.

Dorothy: OK. I'm just glad she didn't burn you.

One of the Winkie guards approached Dorothy.

Winkie Guard: The Witch is dead. You killed her.

Dorothy: But I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't. It's just that she was going to set him on fire.

But to her surprise, the Winkie guards cheered for her.

Winkie Guard: Hail to Dorothy Gale! The Wicked Witch is dead!

Winkie Soldiers: Hooray! Hail to Dorothy Gale! The Wicked Witch is dead!

Lion: Wait a second! Why are you all happy?

Winkie Guard: The Witch would beat us and whip us if we didn't follow orders. And more cruel than her late sister.

It was then Dorothy remembered the Wizard's request for the Witch's broom.

Dorothy: The broom! May we have it?

Winkie Guard: Please! And take it with you.

He handed the broomstick to Dorothy, who thanked him.

Dorothy: Oh, thank you.

Just then, a bright pink apparition of Glinda the Good Witch appeared in the room. The Winkies bowed before her. The Scarecrow and Tin Man took off their hats in respect and the Lion bowed low.

Glinda: Dorothy, I have seen what you have done. You risked your life to save your friends and you defeated the Wicked Witch. I can't tell you how proud I am of you.

Dorothy: I didn't mean to kill her…

Glinda: No need to apologize. Now that you have defeated the Wicked Witch, you have become the master of the Wicked Witch's broomstick. In your hands, it becomes a powerful scepter.

The broomstick visibly changed to a gold scepter with a crystal orb on top. Dorothy stared at what she held in her hands, but the vision suddenly faded away as Glinda began to fade away too.

Glinda: Take it to the Wizard at once. I will see you in a while. Good luck, Dorothy.

The scene immediately changes to the town square of the Emerald City, where thousands of people from all around Oz have come to celebrate the death of the Wicked Witch. Trumpets play a fanfare, bell ringers ring out peals of happy bells. Citizens are singing, juggling, gymnastics, its all a celebration of freedom.

**(Chorus)**

**Hail, hail, the Wicked Witch is dead**

**Which old witch? The Wicked Witch!**

**Hail, hail, the Wicked Witch is dead**

**Wake up, you sleep head**

**Rub your eyes, get out of bed**

**Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead**

**She's gone where the goblins go**

**Below...below...below**

**Yo-ho, let's open and sing and ring the bells out**

A horse carriage trotted through the streets, carrying Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, the Lion, and little Toto to the palace, as they waved to the cheering crowds as Dorothy held up the Witch's broomstick for everyone to see.

**Ding dong! The Witch is dead**

**Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!**

**Ding dong! The Wicked Witch is dead**

**Wake up, you sleep head**

**Rub your eyes, get out of bed**

**Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead**

**She's gone where the Goblins go**

**Below…Below…Below**

**Yo-ho, let's up open and sing and ring the bells out**

**Ding dong! The merry-oh!**

**Sing it high, sing it low**

**Let them know the Wicked Witch is...**

****Let them know the Wicked Witch is...****

****Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!****

Upon arriving at the Emerald palace, the royal guard escorted Dorothy and her friends through the gate at once so they could see the Wizard and tell him the good news, and to finally get their wishes granted.


	11. The Great and Powerful Humbug

In the Wizard's chamber, Dorothy, Toto, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion were met again by the giant floating head engulfed in green flames.

OZ: AND I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES?! YOU CAME BACK FROM THE LAND OF THE WEST?!

Dorothy: Yes, sir. We've done what you've asked of us. We brought you the Witch's broomstick.

Lion: Dorothy melted her and saved us!

OZ: OH, YOU LIQUIDATED HER, EH? VERY RESOURCEFUL.

Dorothy: That's right. And now, we would like you to keep your promises to us, if you please.

OZ: NOT SO FAST! I HAVE TO GIVE THE MATTER A LITTLE THOUGHT. GO AWAY AND COME BACK TOMORROW!

Dorothy: Wha-? Tomorrow? But I wanna go home now!

The guys, standing behind Dorothy who stepped forward to show the broomstick to the giant head, became vexed after how the Wizard had sent them to undergo hardships with the Wicked Witch.

Tin Man: You've had plenty of time already!

Scarecrow: We're not gonna wait days longer for this!

Lion: Yeah, you tell him, straw man!

OZ: DO NOT AROUSE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!

Toto picked up a scent and heard some strange whirring noises. They were coming from an emerald green curtain that stood at the corner of the room, and the movement of a person's shadow lurked under the curtain. Toto decided to go investigate who or what it was behind the curtain, leaving Dorothy and guys unaware of his disappearance.

Dorothy: If you were really great and powerful, you'd keep your promise!

OZ: DO YOU PRESUME TO CRITICIZE THE GREAT OZ, YOU UNGREATFUL CREATURES?! THINK YOURSELVES LUCKY THAT I'M GIVING AUDIENCE TOMOR-

Suddenly, an alarm had gone off and distant yelling came into the room. Dorothy and the boys were caught off-guard. Then the Scarecrow pointed towards the green curtain that moved as if the wind blew on it.

Wizard: Aah! What are you-? Uh, Beware! The Great Oz has spoken!

Toto came out from under the curtain, then he tugged and pulled at the bottom of the curtain to expose a middle-aged stout man with a moustache, dressed in a black tuxedo with a green tie, moving some knobs and levers with some kind of machinery. The man looked scared when he saw Dorothy and the boys staring at him, wide eyed, before approaching him, cautiously.

Dorothy: Who are you?

Wizard: _(through microphone) _Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain! I don't know who he is! I'll get rid of him! Secure the gates! Secure the strangers before I lose my temper!

Lion: Can you stop already? You're embarrassing yourself.

Wizard: _(imitates OZ's voice) _The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz has…

The Tin Man unplugged a switch from the wall and shutting off the microphone.

Wizard: …spoken.

Dorothy: So, who are you?

Wizard: _(timidly) _I…I, uh…I am…the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz.

Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion gaped at the man who called himself the Wizard in shock and dismay. Toto shook his head and gave a confused expression.

Dorothy: You are? I don't believe it.

Wizard: I'm afraid it's true, there's no other wizard but me.

It was then the group began to feel angry and used by this fraud of a wizard.

Scarecrow: _(grieved tone) _You great, big, HUMBUG!

Lion: _(angrily) _Yeah!

Wizard: _(regretful) _You're absolutely right. I am a humbug.

Dorothy: _(angrily) _You're a very bad man.

Wizard: Oh, no my dear. I'm a very good man; I'm just a very bad wizard.

Scarecrow: You better be good enough to be able to send Dorothy back to Kansas!

Lion: And don't forget about the rest of us!

Tin Man: How do you think we feel?

Scarecrow: We did what you asked us!

Tin Man: We brought you the broomstick and risked almost getting killed for it!

Lion: What about your part of the bargain, Mr. Phony Baloney?!

Scarecrow: What about the heart that you promised Tin Man?! And what about the courage you promised Cowardly Lion?!

Dorothy: And what about Scarecrow's brain?!

Wizard: But you _already have_ them! You've had them all the time!

Scarecrow: Wha-what are you talking about? We haven't!

Tin Man: You don't get around us that easy!

Lion: Not never, not no how!

Scarecrow: You promised us real things! A real brain!

Tin Man: A real heart!

Lion: And real courage!

Wizard: _(to Scarecrow, calmly) _Listen, if you're smart enough to want a brain, you're smart enough to have one. I was told by Jellia Jamb on how you figured out a way to escape the kalidah in the forest and you came up with a plan to rescue Dorothy. _(to Tin Man) _And I was told how you wept when Dorothy asleep in the poppy field and wept when you were concerned for her safety. That proves you do have a heart to show the love and affection for your friends. _(to Lion)_ And I was told how you risked your life to save Dorothy from the kalidah and how you faced all odds to come to Dorothy's rescue. So you see, gentlemen, you already have what you've been searching for all along.

The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion listened to the Wizard's speech, now suddenly calm and no longer angry, began to think deeply about what he had told them. Even Dorothy, also calming down, thought about it, and began to realize that the Wizard was right.

Dorothy: I think he's right, you guys. I've seen the way you acted smart, kind, and brave when we faced so many dangers. Maybe you do have what you wanted inside of you after all.

Sadly though, the boys were not convinced that they already had what their hearts desired.

Scarecrow: Aw, gee, kiddo. That may be true, but I still have an empty head on the inside. I won't be happy if I do have brains inside my head.

Tin Man: I may have cried a lot, but I wish to feel all different kinds of emotions, to feel love, happiness, fear, sadness…

Lion: We get the picture, Tin Man! Listen Dorothy, I may look brave to you, but I was definitely scared by the dangers we faced together. Furthermore, the animals in the forest will keep picking on me if I don't go back feeling braver.

Dorothy just shrugged her shoulders at the Wizard, and the Wizard thought for a moment.

Wizard: Well, if that's what you wish, then maybe there _is_ something I give to you, gentlemen. I can bestow gifts upon you to make your lives happier, and as rewards for your quest!

Tin Man: Can you? Honest?

Wizard: You said I must keep a promise, and so I shall! Wait a moment, folks.

The Wizard disappeared behind the curtain, and the sound of metal falling and nails being unscrewed. Dorothy and the boys didn't know what was going on back there, until the Wizard's hand stuck out from the curtain, beckoning the Scarecrow to come in first.

Wizard: You first, Scarecrow!

The Scarecrow disappeared behind the curtain. There were different sounds that came from behind the curtain. Like the sound of gears being screwed into place, a hammer hammering, and flashes of light illuminated the bottom of the floor beneath the curtain. Dorothy, the Tin Man, and the Lion exchanged worried looks, wondering what the Wizard was doing to the Scarecrow.

After what seemed like half an hour, the curtain drew back and the Scarecrow emerged. His friends rushed to him to see if there was anything different about him.

Dorothy: How do you feel?

Scarecrow: Hmm, let's see…engage in synoptic simulation sequence!

His brain functioned like a computer as calculations and mathematics danced before his eyes.

Scarecrow: The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side. *gasps* Holy smokes! I got a brain! How can I ever thank you enough?

Wizard: Well, you can't.

Dorothy: What did you put in his head?

Wizard: I made him an electronic brain assembled from spare parts of my machinery. Now I'll be right back for Lion. His gift comes next.

The Lion started to feel excited. If the Scarecrow's new brains worked perfectly, then maybe his newfound courage will help him feel braver. The Wizard took out a green square shaped bottle, poured its liquid into a crystal glass cup, and added a little tropical cocktail umbrella to the cup. The Wizard came back out holding the glass cup, which he offered to the Lion, who looked at it strangely and sniffed it.

Lion: Uh, what is that?

Wizard: It's courage in a bottle. Drink it and you'll feel braver than any lion in the world.

The Cowardly Lion hesitated before he took that glass cup and drank every last drop till it was empty. Suddenly, he felt the muscles in his body grow physically strong and he puffed his chest out, unleashed his sharp claws, and struck the green curtain and wall, roaring like never before. Dorothy and the Wizard had to duck to avoid the Lion's claws.

Lion: All right, flying monkeys! I'm ready for you the next time we meet! I'll teat them all apart, rip 'em all limb from limb! _(roars)_

Tin Man: Well…uh…glad to see your using brawn instead of brains. Hehe.

Wizard: And now, you are next, Tin Man.

The Wizard reached into his coat pocket and took out a metal red clock shaped heart attached to a gold chain. The Tin Man was overjoyed. The Wizard opened the lid on his front chest and carefully attached the heart inside the Tin Man's body, before closing the lid again. The heart inside of Tin Man rattled and beat at his chest as the Tin Man was overjoyed to feel its rattling.

Tin Man: Oh! Oh my goodness! Can you not hear my heart beat? Oh, it feels so wonderful!

Wizard: Well, I'm glad to see that you boys like them!

Tin Man: What do you think, Dorothy?

Dorothy: You guys have wonderful gifts, but I still believe that you've had them inside of you from the start.

Scarecrow: Hey! What about Dorothy?

Lion: Yeah, Dorothy next!

Wizard: Oh, uh, yes. Dorothy…um…

Tin Man: You don't have to think of a way to get Dorothy back to Kansas, she could stay here in Oz with us.

Dorothy: I'm sorry, but I can't stay. This could never be like Kansas. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry might've stopped worrying what happened to me right about now.

Wizard: Well, you force me into a cataclysmic decision. The only way to get Dorothy back to Kansas is for me to take her there myself.

Dorothy: Will you? Can you do that?

Wizard: Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm an old Kansas man myself.

Scarecrow: So you're from where she's from?

Wizard: Exactly! I was born in the western wilderness, and as a young man I got a job at the Miracle Wonderland Carnival. Worked as both a magician and a balloonist, and not bad with the ladies either. But working there can be difficult. Even people call me a fraud and humbug, despite my wonderful tricks. But one day, a twister came to the Kansas prairie, and it pulled me and my balloon right inside.

Tin Man: Weren't you frightened?

Wizard: Frightened? You're talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom, and chuckled at catastrophe!

Dorothy gave the false Wizard a look, knowing he was making that up, so he admitted defeat.

Wizard: I was petrified.

Lion: Aren't we all?

Wizard: But by luck, the wind changed and balloon floated down right into the Land of Oz. The people here believed I was a wizard for a few reasons. One, they never saw a balloon before. Two, they were easily impressed by my magic tricks. Three, my name was the same as the name of their land.

Dorothy: What is your name?

Wizard: My real name is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs.

Scarecrow: Oscar Zor-what'sa? That's a big name.

Wizard: But everyone calls me either Oz or Oscar Diggs. Sometimes people make fun of the initials of the name for meaning – Oz Pinhead.

Dorothy and the boys tried to stifle their snickering and giggling, but they didn't wanna be rude so they let the Wizard continue with his backstory.

Wizard: Anyway, I accepted the job of ruling Oz, and hidden my balloon in a storage room in case of getaway. I created that giant head you see before you to make people think I was a great, powerful, and terrible wizard. I created the contraptions and machinery to operate the giant head.

Dorothy: But people say you don't like being called upon? Was it because you were afraid of being called a fraud?

Wizard: _(timidly) _You could say that. Back home, life is rough and people are against you. Once you set foot in the Land of Oz, it feels like you've be sent to a paradise. But I was terribly afraid of the Wicked Witches, even though I used some of my tricks to chase them away from Emerald City; they were still a threat to Oz, so I shut myself up in my chamber and will not permit anyone to see me. I learned long ago that the Witch of the West's broomstick had a special power, so I asked the four of you to retrieve because that broomstick can become a-

Dorothy: Scepter?

Wizard: How did you know?

Dorothy: Glinda told me.

Wizard: And she's right, of course. That broom was the source of her magic, and you were to bring it here for the protection of Oz.

Scarecrow: _(coldly) _But Dorothy went through a lot of trouble on getting that broomstick for you.

Dorothy: Enough, Scarecrow! _(to the Wizard)_ Look, what you mentioned before on your backstory, I know how you feel. Nobody would listen to me when Toto bit that nasty Miss Gulch on the leg and she was going to take him away to the sheriff to be destroyed, and no one in my family helped me. Toto escaped so the two of us ran away from home because I believed they didn't care about me. But then I met Professor Marvel who told me about the wonders of the world, yet he said it would be better seeing if I stayed at home. But you won't know anything if you stay inside these chambers every day, hiding from the whole world. It's about time for you to get out and see the rest of the world when you still have the chance.

Wizard: You're absolutely right, my dear.

Scarecrow: But that just leaves one question. If you're gone, who's gonna rule Oz and be in charge of the Emerald City?

Wizard: Not to worry. I think I've already made my choice.

By late afternoon, a gigantic hot-air balloon had been placed in the city square for people to look and marvel at. But the civilians had been gathered in the Wizard's chamber for the Wizard to make a speech, and to see Glinda pass the Witch's broomstick, now a scepter, to its new owner.

Wizard: Good people of Oz, it is I, your Wizard! Appearing to you for the first and last time. All of Oz is celebrating the end of our enemies, the Wicked Witches of the East and the West, all having been destroyed by this brave young girl and her companions!

Civilians: Hail to Dorothy Gale! Dorothy Gale, the witch-slayer! Hooray!

Dorothy smiled modestly and waved to everyone.

Wizard: Yes, hail to Dorothy, but its all hail farewell to me. I am to embark on a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere. To confer with other wizard etc. And so as Dorothy and I say a bittersweet goodbye, it's my pleasure to hand over the leadership to a team, who have courage, brains, and heart. Let's hear it for the brand new Oz Region!

The crowd parted and a marching band played as the Scarecrow came marching up to the stage, looking proud. He had been redressed in different clothes. He wore a dark blue coat with gold lining and buttons, a collar around his neck, dark pink gloved hands, dark blue pants and boots, and a dark blue hat with a dark pink strap. Across his chest was a green strap with two gold badges of royalty. The Tin Man came up on the stage next. He had been genuinely polished and his heart rattled in his chest as he stood proudly on the stage beside the Scarecrow. The Lion was the last to come up on the stage. He no longer wore a red bow in his mane, for in its place stood a golden crown embedded with different colored jewels. But he still wore the red bow on his tail. Now all together, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion each gave a bow to the crowd as the Wizard finished his speech.

Wizard: Obey them as you would me! And now you, Glinda.

Glinda: Thank you, Wizard. Dorothy Gale, because of your triumph over the Wicked Witch, you now own the scepter. You are now Protector of Oz!

The scepter was given to Dorothy, who smiled and curtsied to the Good Witch. Then she placed the scepter behind a glass case, where it glowed brightly. The crowd cheered again as the Scarecrow and the Tin Man lifted Dorothy on their shoulders so everybody can see Dorothy and cheer and applaud for her. Toto had climbed onto the Lion's head and barked to show how happy he was.

The procession was carried to the outside of the Emerald Palace, where the Wizard boarded his balloon and gave one last goodbye to the citizens of Emerald City. Before getting into the balloon with the Wizard, Dorothy looked back at her three best friends, all now saddened by her departure.

Dorothy: I'll miss you guys very much, and I'll never forget you.

The Lion affectionately rustled Dorothy's hair like a man would do for his child, the Tin Man cried as he patted Dorothy's hand tenderly, and the Scarecrow took Dorothy's hand to kiss it passionately.

Scarecrow: We know you have to return to your world, but maybe someday you'll return to Oz.

Wizard: Come Dorothy, it's time to go!

But as Dorothy climbed halfway into the balloon, Toto spotted a Siamese cat in the arms of a pretty lady in green, and he did what any dog would do when he sees a cat, chase it. He jumped out of Dorothy's arms to go after the cat, growling and barking.

Dorothy: Oh, Toto! Come back here! Don't go away, Wizard, I'll be right back!

Scarecrow: Stop that dog!

The boys had seen what had happened and they tried to help with the Scarecrow and the Tin Man holding onto the ropes of the balloon that had already been released, and the Lion helping Dorothy go after Toto. The little dog had finally caught up to the cornered Siamese cat that hissed at him while trying to protect herself, until the Lion grabbed Toto by the collar and lifted him up, glaring at him.

Lion: Bad dog! You've got a balloon to catch!

The Lion handed Toto back to Dorothy, and they both raced back to the balloon. But as she got closer to the balloon, the balloon rose into the air and the ropes that the Scarecrow and the Tin Man held onto snapped. The Wizard and the balloon floated away without Dorothy and Toto.

Dorothy: Oh, no! Wizard, come back!

Wizard: I can't come back! I don't know how it works! I'm sorry, Dorothy! Goodbye, folks!

The crowd waved goodbye to the Wizard, just as his balloon disappeared behind the clouds and out of the Land of Oz.


	12. There's No Place Like Home

Dorothy was devastated. Her only chance to get home was long gone. She might never see Aunt Em and Uncle Henry again. She understood that she had friends in Oz, but her uncle and aunt were the only relatives she had, and it would break their hearts to have supposedly lost their niece. Dorothy dropped down on her knees and wept.

Dorothy: _(weeps) _Oh, now I'll never get home.

The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion felt sorry for her. They knew she wanted to go back to Kansas, but they wished with all their hearts that Dorothy would just accept to live in Oz with them and be happy. If it hadn't been for her, they would never have gotten what they wanted, and they grateful to her, especially for her saving them from the wrath of the Wicked Witch. They got down on their knees, all trying to comfort a saddened Dorothy.

Lion: Stay with us, Dorothy. We all love you.

Scarecrow: I know that I love you.

Tin Man: Me too, from my heart.

Lion: We don't want you to go!

Dorothy: Aw, that's awful nice of you, guys. But this could never be like Kansas. Auntie Em and Uncle Henry might've given up on worrying about me. Isn't there something or someone who can help me?

Then Glinda the Good Witch came over to Dorothy, helped her to her feet, and smiled while kindly stroking the girl's head.

Glinda: Now, now. Don't cry, child. If you had decided to stay in Oz, I would've made you a princess so you could rule Emerald City with your friends.

The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion exchanged looks of amazement. Dorothy a princess sounded like a wonderful idea.

Glinda: But I understand that you wish to return to your home in Kansas.

Dorothy: Oh Glinda, will you help me? Can't you send me home?

Glinda: You don't need to be helped any longer. You've _always_ had the power to go back to Kansas.

Dorothy: _(disbelief) _Wha-? I-I have?

Even the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion were stunned to hear it.

**(Glinda)**

**You think you're lost, but that's not true**

**You simply lived a dream or two**

**You traveled all this way to find**

**You never left your home behind**

**Home is a place in your heart**

**Every journey leads you back to where you start**

**Close your eyes, it's very easy**

**You'll find that you're already home**

**We have to finish to begin**

**We have to lose before we win**

**And soon we'll see it isn't far**

**From where you were to where you are**

**Home is a place in your heart**

**Every journey leads you back to where you start**

**Close your eyes, it's very easy**

**You'll find that you're already home**

**(Chorus)**

**Home is a place in your heart**

**(Glinda, Chorus) **

**Every journey leads you back to where you start**

**Close your eyes, it's very easy**

**You'll find that you're already home**

**Home is a place in your heart**

**Every journey leads you back to where you start**

**Close your eyes, it's very easy**

**You'll find that you're already home**

**And there's no place as good as home**

The Lion had been crying throughout the end of the song as he wiped his tears away with his tail and even blew his nose on his own tail.

Tin Man: _(disgusted) _That's disgusting.

Lion: _(tearfully) _What? I get choked up in moments like this.

Scarecrow: But from what Glinda said, it sound so easy. I should've thought about it for you.

Tin Man: I should've felt it in my heart.

Lion: I'm afraid I agree.

Glinda: No, she had to find it out for herself. Now, if you say the right spell, those magic slippers will take you home in two seconds.

Dorothy: _(excited)_ Right now?

Glinda: Whenever you wish.

Dorothy: _(happily)_ Oh, it's too wonderful to be true! We're finally going home, Toto!

But when Dorothy looked back at her friends, she could see that by the expressions on their faces meant they could cry any minute; their bottom lips trembled, eyes getting welled up with tears, and looks of extreme sadness. Dorothy's joy turned to sadness; this meant she would be saying goodbye to her new friends.

Dorothy: But, it's going to be so hard to say goodbye. Because I love you guys too much.

First, Dorothy said goodbye to the Tin Man, who was crying despairingly. She hugged his tin body and heard his clock heart rattle gentle in his chest as she felt his tin arms hold her close.

Dorothy: Goodbye, Tin Man. Don't cry, you'll rust yourself. Here's your oil can.

Tin Man: _(tearfully) _Now I know I've got a heart, because it's breaking.

Next, Dorothy said goodbye to the Lion, who gave her a little squeeze in his big strong arms.

Dorothy: Goodbye, Cowardly Lion. I'm so glad you found your courage.

Lion: _(sadly) _Well, I never would've found it if it hadn't been for you.

And last but not least, Dorothy said goodbye to the Scarecrow. She hugged his straw stuffed body as he held her in his embrace.

Dorothy: Scarecrow – I think I'll miss you most of all.

Dorothy stood up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the Scarecrow's cheek, causing the straw man to blush.

Lion: _(jealous) _Him?

Dorothy: Oh, no, it's because I met him first on the yellow brick road. He was my first friend.

Tin Man: _(to Lion) _Stop being a sour-puss, you're ruining the moment!

The Scarecrow sighed as he gently stroked Dorothy's face, looking at her with downcast eyes.

Scarecrow: _(dejected) _Goodbye, Dorothy. You'll always be the thoughts inside my brains.

Dorothy backed up to where Glinda stood and picked up Toto, whom she waved his little paw at the guys to say goodbye.

Dorothy: Say goodbye, Toto.

Toto barked a sad bark as the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion waved goodbye to the little dog, and to Dorothy, who found herself crying at this sorrowful parting from her three best friends.

Glinda: Are you ready now?

Dorothy: Yes, I'm ready.

Glinda: Then close your eyes, tap your heels together three times…

Dorothy closed her eyes tight, clicked her heels together three times against the ruby slippers.

Glinda: And say to yourself, "there's no place like home."

Dorothy: There's no place like home. There's no place like home.

Instantly, red sparkles and swirls surrounded Dorothy as she continued to murmur there's no place like home. Silhouettes of the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion waved goodbye to her and of Glinda was waving her magic wand.

The skies were darkened as the strong winds of the tornado and the sounds of thunder rung in Dorothy's ears as voices and visions of the people and creatures she had encountered in the Land of Oz flashed through her mind.

_There's no place like home…_

_The Great and Powerful Oz has spoken!_

_As Mayor of the Munchkin City, I welcome you most legally. _

_She's dead, you killed her._

_I haven't had any courage at all._

_The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart._

_Some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?_

_There's no place like home…_

_All you do is follow the yellow brick road._

_Your cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting!_

_There's no place like home…there's no place like home…there's no place like home…_

The farm house whirls about inside the twister and comes hurling down, down, down, until everything goes black when it crashes.

Dorothy slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry for a minute. But once her vision cleared up, Dorothy could see she was in her bedroom. She groaned slightly, and it made Uncle Henry, who had been looking out the window, turn around and rush to her bedside.

Uncle Henry: Em! Em, come here! She's waking up!

Aunt Em came into the bedroom and hugged Dorothy, relieved that her niece was all right. Toto hopped onto the bed, wagging his tail.

Aunt Em: Oh, Dorothy! Thank goodness, you're all right.

Dorothy: Oh, Auntie Em. Uncle Henry. It's you!

Aunt Em: Yes, dear. We thought that twister had taken you away from us.

Dorothy: But it _did_ take me away from you! It took me away from Kansas and to a place very far away from here!

Aunt Em: There, there. You just had a bad dream, that's all.

Dorothy: But it wasn't a dream, Auntie Em. It was a place, so different from Kansas. And the people I met looked very similar to Professor Marvel, Hunk, Zeke, Hickory, and Miss Gulch…

Uncle Henry: Miss Gulch, eh? Well, I don't think you'll be bothered by her for a long time. You see, when we had townsfolk looking for you, we met the sheriff and he told us that he didn't sign an order for Miss Gulch to have Toto destroyed for biting her leg. It was a fake. He says he knows Toto is a well-behaved dog as long as he's with you. But she got caught in the storm and a telephone pole came loose and…well, you don't wanna know.

Dorothy: Oh, that's good. Anyway, the place I've been to it was called Oz, some of it was horrible, but most of it was beautiful. And I made some wonderful friends, and just the same all I kept telling everyone was 'I want to go home!'

Aunt Em: Now, Dorothy. Whatever you dreamed of, it wasn't real. We dream of lots of silly things when we-

Dorothy: But it _wasn't_ a dream, Auntie Em! Honest! It was all so real!

A scuffling sound could be heard in the kitchen and men's voices could be arguing.

Aunt Em: Oh, no. Those boys are bickering again.

Recognizing the voices that belonged to the farmhands, Dorothy jumped out of bed, in her bare socks and completely shoeless, rushed into the kitchen where she found Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke arguing about either bringing Hickory's contraption with them or not to the college.

Dorothy: _(happily) _Hunk! Hickory! Zeke! It's me!

The three farmhands glanced behind them and their sour faces from their argument turned to joy as they rushed over to give Dorothy a big group hug.

Hunk: Hi kiddo! We're so glad you're ok!

Hickory: We thought you'd never wake up!

Zeke: You had us worried sick! We found you outside the farmhouse and took you inside to your bedroom.

Dorothy: I'm all right now. Listen guys, I'm sorry for being angry with you and for saying those things to you.

Hunk: It's all right, kid. But we're the ones who are sorry.

At that moment, Professor Marvel showed up at the backdoor, still pushing his magic lantern wagon, but stopped at the Gale Farm to visit Dorothy, who was very happy to see him.

Professor Marvel: Hello, anybody home? Is this the Gale Farm? I wanted to stop by because I heard the little girl got caught in the big…_(sees Dorothy)_…Well, she seems to be doing all right now.

Uncle Henry: _(enters) _Came I help you, sir?

Dorothy: Oh, this is Professor Marvel, Uncle Henry. I met him when I, sort of, ran away before the twister.

Professor Marvel: Yes, I came here to see if she got home safely. And one of the reasons I came here was to thank you, Dorothy.

Dorothy: For what?

Professor Marvel: People hardly ever pay attention to my little Wonders of the World collection. You're the only person whose showed interest in it and it felt wonderful to share it with someone.

Dorothy: Oh, you're welcome, Professor Marvel. And I wanted to thank you too.

Hunk: Thank him for what?

Dorothy: For telling me that seeing the wonders of the world won't help me go too far from home. I finally understand where home was. That is was in my heart, and mine's here, with all of you.

Professor Marvel: That's exactly right, child.

Aunt Em: We were just about to have dinner. Your welcome to join us if you like to.

Professor Marvel: I'd be glad to. And while I'm here, I can show you some of my collection.

Hickory: And you should see my new wind machine!

Then, Dorothy noticed something outside. She walked out the back door and stood on the porch, where she saw a beautiful rainbow in the horizon. She thought about her friends in Oz, missing them dearly. Hunk came outside to the porch and stood at her side.

Hunk: _(comes outside) _Pretty rainbow, eh?

Dorothy: Yeah. Hunk, I'll miss you most of all when you leave the farm.

Hunk: Aw, thanks. And I'll write to you as soon as I get settled in. C'mon in, you don't want your meal to get cold.

As Hunk walked back inside, Dorothy looked back to see the rainbow still there over the Kansas prairie.

Dorothy: Someday, I'll return to Oz. But right now, I'm home, with my family and my friends. After all, there is no place like home.

Dorothy goes back into the house to join the others for dinner. As the rainbow stands, clouds beneath it began to take form of the Emerald City.

**THE END**

_**(Mariah Carey)**_

_**I've seen the light in the sky**_

_**In the skies are like fireflies**_

_**Burning bright, just to vanish in the dark**_

_**I've held hope in my two hands**_

_**That there would be another chance**_

_**To find the kingdom, I'm believing in my heart**_

_**Cause underneath the good there's something greater than you know**_

_**When you're almost there**_

_**And you're almost home**_

_**Just open up your eyes and go, go**_

_**When you're almost there, almost home**_

_**Know you're not alone**_

_**You're almost home**_

_**When you run, run so far**_

_**You've forgotten who you are**_

_**Where you're from, it's like some other universe**_

_**You count your steps, like they're regrets**_

_**You catch one breath then lose the rest**_

_**Wrong is right, right is left**_

_**And there's nowhere left to turn**_

_**So don't believe in everything**_

_**You think, you think you know**_

_**When you're almost there**_

_**And you're almost home**_

_**Just open up your eyes and go, go**_

_**When you're almost there, almost home**_

_**Know you're not alone**_

_**You're almost home**_

_**When you let your heart be the compass**_

_**You won't get lost, not if you trust it**_

_**When you hear the sound of the trumpet**_

_**Louder than ever before**_

_**Oh, when you're almost there**_

_**Almost home**_

_**Just open up your eyes and go, go**_

_**Cause you're almost there**_

_**Almost home**_

_**Know you're not alone**_

_**You're almost home**_

_**When you're almost there**_

_**Almost home**_

_**Just open up your eyes and go, go**_

_**Almost there**_

_**You're almost home**_

_**Know you're not alone**_

_**You're almost home** _

In the Land of Oz, two years have passed quickly. In the Winkie Country and in the castle of the late Wicked Witch of the West, Nikko and his winged monkey army had trashed the place with banana peels or squashed banana peels.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Nikko went to the door and found a purple and black colored present at the front door. He didn't know who left it there, but he had some of the winged monkeys carry the large present inside the castle and up the staircase to the Witch's chamber.

When they set the box present down, the box itself began to shake slightly. The winged monkeys inched closer to the present, wondering what was inside. They got their answer when the lid of the box threw open and the Jester, the younger brother of the late Wicked Witches of the East and West, hopped out.

Jester: Honey, I'm home! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!


End file.
